Hunt Down the Predator
by AlythSenpai
Summary: Ever since Calysta escaped the Marine's grasp she had been wondering the vast world of One Piece. One day she stumbles upon a golden-eyed swordsman and everything around her wins a new relevance: She has to protect the swordsman and hunt down Akainu (I'm portuguese so I'm using dashes not quotation marks. Will change it in future fanfictions!)
1. Chapter 1: A Furry Surprise

**Quick Note: Okay so... I have been receiving comments about not using quotation marks on my writing and that is basic English knowledge that you use them signalating speech. Here's the thing: I'M NOT ENGLISH! I'M PORTUGUESE! And where I'm from we use the dash instead of quotation marks to signal the begining of a character line.**

**I grew up always using the dash and it's hard for me to begin all of the sudden to use the quotation mark.**

**Please don't send more comments about that, it becomes rather annoying and exhausting, specially because the ones who comment that don't even bother to create an account and I can't answer them back personally.**

**I say it one more time: I'm portuguese, not english and I don't use quotation marks, I use dash. Deal with it! If you're too picky about it don't even bother reading this fanfiction.**

**Have a very good day and enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1**

The constant dark and heavy fog, typical to the Kuraigana Island, narrowed Calysta's sight. Ever since the island go into war, the Shikkearu Kingdom had fallen into ruin, leaving behind a fallen and almost haunted like island that seemed to be constantly under a creepy night sky.

Our protagonist gathered the little strength she had left, dragging her tired feet over the floor. She had been in a battle at the open ocean which resulted in the complete annihilation of her small ship and she just drifted off in the current, eventually ending up at this wrecked island. Her side was severely wounded since a large piece of wood was stabbed across her side. Aside from this major wound, she had minor ones on her arms, face and legs.

-Fuck this… - She gasped in pain when a rustle was heard from her left, coming from a couple of brushes.

She leapt in the air, twisting her body in order to transform into a white dire wolf before rushing towards the rundown castle of what used to be the Shikkearu Kingdom. The castle's large double doors were close to Calysta so she gave one last jump against the doors, slamming them open before laying down on the floor almost lifeless.

Her silver hair scattered on the floor, the blood slowly tainting it red as her lilac eyes slowly closed, leading her into unconscious.

.

Dracule Mihawk was casually sitting on his large typical chair that he would always be, drinking his glass of red wine, while reading the newspaper. He had nothing to do but to listen to Perona's constant complaints which he had little patience to do so.

He inhaled deeply before leaning back against his chair, continuing to read his book, his mind wondering to a faraway hope that something interesting would happen to snap him out of his boredom.

As to answer his silent plead, a slam was heard from the lower floor.

-What was that? – The pink haired Lolita girl asked, looking at the door of the dining room before returning her rather unique gaze towards the swordsman.

-I have no idea. – He said, raising himself off the chair and casually walking out of the dining room, taking hold of his Kokutou Yoru along the way. Walking down the stairs, his golden gaze fell upon the body of a silver haired woman. She seemed dead for the looks of it but he could feel the small life force that she still had left. – Perona! – He called, making the pink haired girl float down the stairs. – Tend to her wounds.

With that he walked away from the entrance.

-You can't order me around! – Perona shouted before looking at the silver haired woman. - I'm only going to take care of her because I want.

.

_The door was slammed open, revealing a group of marines that quickly shot down Calysta's parents. The small six-year old girl could only crouch down on a corner, trying to stay away from the marines but too little use. One of the marines took hold of her hands, lifting her up from the floor. She only shouted and kicked at him but stood still when she felt a burning sensation against her back._

_A large man came into her line of sight. He was wearing the usual marine hat; the marine coat was open, hanged on his shoulders; he was wearing a red suit and from the collar of the coat a Hawaiian patterned blouse was peeking out._

_-Get away! – The little girl growled before attempting to punch the man before her, successfully landing a strong punch on his mouth, making it bleed._

_-Admiral Akainu-san! – The marine that was holding the young Calysta spoke out._

_-This one is feisty unlike her other fellow siblings._

_-Put me DOWN! – She shrieked only to receive a strong punch from Akainu, making her spit out blood and a couple of her calf's teeth. She wanted to whimper and cry out but she was not willing to give the admiral that pleasure._

_-Take her with us. – Akainu ordered before turning his back to the young child and walking out of the house. – I'd like to do a few experiments with her._

_Suddenly the scenario of the bloody house vanished, giving place to a white and simple cold room. Now 9 years old, Calysta's arms, legs and neck were tied up on the strains of a cold operatory table. Her mind was foggy as a man entered the room. He was dressed from top to bottom in an operation suit, his mouth and nose covered by a mask and his hair was covered by a large bandana._

_The man's back was turned to her as he messed with a couple of tools before picking up a scalpel and turning to face the young girl. Her eyes widened in fear and shock as she tried her best to squeeze out of her restrains but to no use._

_-Do not worry this won't hurt one bit. – The man said slowly lowering the hand that was holding the scalpel towards her chest. – I'll be gentle I promise. Besides you will probably pass out because of the pain._

_At the end of this sentence, the man began the incision, cutting her chest apart, making the young girl scream out in pain._

_._

Calysta woke up startled, sitting up quickly only to feel a jolt of pain crawl up her body. Clenching her teeth in order not to scream, her hand quickly touched her side out of instinct only to find it wrapped up neatly.

The nightmares kept bugging her as always about her damned past that she so wanted to forget but to no use. It was tattooed into her memory forever as a constant reminder of her weakness.

Analyzing her surroundings she found herself not on the damp and foggy forest nor floating on the cold ocean waters. Instead she was laying down on a large king-size bed, covered in immaculate white sheets. In front of the bed there was a large wooden door that was now closed. To her right a large wardrobe and to her left there was a large window with green curtains that were falling down neatly, preventing any light to enter. Aside from that minor decoration, the room was disposed of anything else that wasn't needed, leaving it to be a cold and almost empty space. The stone walls didn't help at all with the decoration, dying out any possible beauty of the room.

Using her Tierisch ability, she made a couple of fox ears appear on her head as she got up from the bed slowly. In her poor condition she wouldn't be able to fight so, if she could hear any presence nearby she could always find a way to escape quickly.

Only when she was standing up she noticed that she wasn't in her clothes. Instead she was wearing a very large white blouse with a ruffled collar and baggy white corsairs that were tied around her knees and waist by perfectly white strings.

She didn't have time to look around for her original clothes so she decided to silently exit the room. Opening the door, Calysta made a frown when she heard it creaking open to her discontent. She stood still, using her animal hearing to listen to any other sounds.

She only heard the wind outside so she proceeded.

Her bare feet granted her additional silence to her every move, making it a plus for her to rush a bit throughout the castle. She found herself in the upper floor but no means to reach the bottom. She wondered the castle for what seemed to be an eternity until she ended up before a double door with a greenish wooden color. She crouched down, trying to hear any kind of sound but didn't spot anything so she decided to carefully open the door, finding what seemed to be a large dining room. There was a lovely table at the center with four huge red silk covered chairs. On the table, a glass of wine was standing, reflecting the light upon the surface of the table and, next to the glass, a large newspaper was laying down, neatly folded.

She was at a dead end but her curiosity and a secret need of reading took over her, making her close the door behind her and silently heading to the place where the newspaper was folded. She picked it up and unfolded it, turning the page with all silence she could. She sat down on the large, almost throne like chair, crossing her legs on the seat and beginning to read the first news.

It was about the dreaded man of her nightmares: Akainu. Apparently he had offered an interview and "kindly" answered every question that was asked by the media. She could feel her bile burn her throat at the thought of that horrific man.

Everything he had done to her was despicable and disgusting to her eyes.

Not only him but the whole Marine Corps.

Even after escaping and being a run-away for seventeen years, the marines never ceased to chase her down. She had managed to survive all that time, sometimes stumbling upon groups of marines but she easily dispatched them. Although unnerving the quick way they had fallen down she had managed to stay alive and constantly run away, living as a pirate.

As she continued to read the newspaper, her eyes began to feel heavy as a sudden tiredness took over her. Distracted by this sudden exhaustion she fell asleep on the chair, her head resting on the table, on top of the newspaper.

As the silver haired woman fell asleep, the swordsman stood on the other side of the room, casually leaning against it as he listened to Perona's nagging.

-She disappeared! – She stated, her grip around the small parasol tightening in frustration.

-She didn't disappear Perona. – Mihawk calmly answered receiving a confused look from the pink haired girl.

With that, he opened the door that lead to the dining room, revealing the petit figure of the silver haired woman, sleeping on the large throne like chair.

-How… when? – Her eyes widened more in confusion when she spotted the two orange ears at the top of her head. – What? - Upon this last remark, the swordsman looked at the curious figure that was Calysta. He was indeed intrigued by the animal like ears that she had now. – What is she doing wondering around this place!?

With that shriek, Calysta jumped from her seat, her eyes widening in shock as they fell upon the two people at the entrance, instantly recognizing the Shichibukai.

Calysta was officially fucked.

**A/N:**

**New fanfic is out! :D**

**Well well well... We finally meet Mihawk xD**

**I've been wondering on how to develop this story but I've managed to do so :D be happy for me please.**

**Hello once again. Last time we had an adventure with Shanks and Alexis. Now we will jump on yet ANOTHER adventure with one more OC and another One Piece character: the swordsman, Dracule Mihawk.**

**As you all know, and like I always write on my fanfics, I do not own One Piece!**

**Only Calysta :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Who You Are

**Chapter 2**

She jumped from her seat, standing on the floor in a predatory-like state, hissing at the two. Perona gave her a grimace but Mihawk didn't even budge. Using her power, Calysta transformed her nails into long and strong claws ready for any attack from the Shichibukai.

-What are you doing here? – She growled at them.

-You're in my home. – Mihawk calmly answered as he reached out to his sword. – I should be the one asking that.

-Then let me go. – She relaxed her poise a bit but never removing her lilac gaze from the swordsman.

-I can't do that.

-Why so?

-I won't let go someone who is still wounded. – He answered in all honesty, making the woman before him relaxed a bit more but she quickly regained her attacking poise.

-Why can't I seem to trust you? – She growled once again.

-Why do you say that?

-Where are my weapons first of all?

-Somewhere safe.

-Where?

-Somewhere safe. – He repeated again.

-Give them back. – She requested but to no use. The swordsman just held his ground and that was slowly getting on her nerves. This was bad since she was short tempered and, facing a Shichibukai, any false step could mean her death. Mihawk was the Shichibukai she knew less about. He was always too mysterious she could never seem to find anything about him that would push him off the edge or annoy him.

-Can't do that. – He took a step towards her, only making her tense up more and hiss at him. She was acting like an animal and he found that somewhat amusing, primitive and, for some reason, tempting.

She twisted her body, fully transforming herself into a cheetah and running towards the swordsman. Her sensitive nose caught the familiar scent of her blades and, it was at that moment, she thanked herself for accepting to bless her blades with Tierisch magic. Even hating the scent of lavender she was thankful for actually being able to spot the location of her weapons. She roared at Mihawk before rushing towards him, dodging to the sides and running in between his legs. She felt him wrap his arm around her but she quickly transformed her into a small cat and continued to rush towards the source of the lavender scent.

-Hey! Stop moving! – The pink haired girl shouted, looking at the small animal figure that quickly disappeared in the castle rooms. She floated towards the last location she saw the small kitten and found the, now humanized Calysta, taking hold of her daggers. The blades were of an ocher color, slightly curved in an "s" and small inscriptions were carved into the steel. The moment Calysta's skin came in contact with the holder of her weapons, the small blades emitted a red glow. – Stop for a moment!

-Can't stop me. – Calysta whispered, her lilac gaze turning to Perona and lunging towards her. Before she could hit Perona with her left dagger, Mihawk stood before her, holding his Kokutou Yoru in front of him. The clash of blades scent a wave of energy, cracking the windows of the room they were in.

-Why are you fighting? – He asked, his peripheral view capturing the small red stain on her white blouse spreading.

-I can't trust you, Shichibukai! – She spat those words before pushing her dagger against his sword and jumping back.

-Why? – She could only stand silent, her lilac gaze meeting his golden one. She couldn't tell him the truth behind the reason she couldn't trust him. He worked for the government and she couldn't reveal who she was to him.

-If I can't trust you how can I tell you the reason why? – She asked giving the swordsman an evil smirk. He didn't falter one bit at the sight of her teasing smile.

-Good point but I cannot have a wounded person in here that I don't know nothing about. – He answered in all honesty before launching another question at him. – What's your name?

-Call me… Tetsu.

-It's not your real name is it?

-Easy to read?

-Yes.

-Stick with it.

-Will you tell me your name?

-Eventually.

-You can sleep now.

-What…? – With that she felt a knock on the back of her neck, making her pass out. Before falling to the floor, Mihawk took hold of her limp body and began to carry her out the room.

-Where are you taking her? – Perona questioned, looking at the back of the swordsman.

-Taking her back to the bedroom.

-But that's your bedroom.

-So? – He didn't look back at the pink haired girl as he walked down the long cold hallway towards his bedroom. He set her down on the perfectly white bed, covering her with the white sheets. A little after, Perona floated in the bedroom, curiosity plastered on her large eyes.

-You're going to watch over her.

-Just in case she tries to run away. – He answered quickly, cutting any kind of conversation with the girl. As much as he enjoyed the company that she had given to him, he wanted to know more about the woman that was sleeping in his bed without the constant nagging of Perona. With a silent nod, Perona exited the room but before closing the door Perona looked over her shoulder, towards the swordsman.

-When I was tending to her wounds I saw a small tattoo on the back of her neck.

-It's a tattoo.

-It was a code bar with a couple of numbers and letters under it.

With that she left the room, leaving the swordsman with many unanswered questions. His golden gaze fell upon the unconscious silver haired woman before reaching his hand towards her neck. When his skin came in contact with hers he felt a strong shock course his body, making him flinch a bit. She mumbled something and turned her back to the swordsman making her hair cascade down, conveniently revealing the small tattoo on her neck.

He had seen something like that somewhere before but his mind seemed to not find the source of that feeling. While he was lost in deep thought he decided to listen closely to whatever words Calysta was mumbling under her breath like a whimper.

.

_The young Calysta was crouched down at the corner of her cell, her cheeks still wet from her silent whimpering during the violent operation. Her chest ached a lot because of the still fresh wound and stitches. Calysta was very afraid to move one bit because of the probability of opening her fresh wound and bleeding to death._

_Even though the marines wouldn't let her die that soon._

_She was their beloved pet for anything and everything._

_She could almost puke to the thought of being a "pet" for those disgusting men._

_Calysta closed her eyes when the steel door of her cell opened, revealing a large familiar figure. She recognized him as being her capture: Akainu._

_-Good morning my lovely child. – He said in a mocking tone, walking up to the young Calysta and crouching down before her petit figure. – How was your play with our doctor? – He spoke as he reached out his hand towards the cloth that covered her torso. Before he could touch her she formed tiger-like teeth and bit down his hand, making it bleed. As a response to her action, Akainu punched her cheek, making her hit her head on the floor. – You're still like that, uh? Can't you see we're trying to help you get stronger? For that to happen you need to accept our help._

_-I'll never take anything from any of you! – She hissed out making the large admiral chuckle._

_-If that's the case, I'll have to use all means at my reach to break you in order to make you stronger. – He snapped his fingers in the air as a marine entered the room. – You can do whatever you want with her. I just want her sanity broken._

_With that he left the cell, closing the thick steel door behind him. The marine walked up to her and began to tear her clothes apart. She shouted out in despair as the man before the young child had his way with her, violating her purity. _

_Each movement made her body ache all over._

_Each shout she made would make her chest seem like it was breaking apart._

_But even after all kind of torture, Calysta refused to break in._

_"__My name is Calysta and I'm a strong Tierisch that will survive all hardship that steps in my path. Whomever tries to stop me will fall down, crumble apart for I will annihilate anyone against me. Those who are with me will become my dearest of friends. I am Calysta a strong Tierisch."_

_Once done with the young child, the marine composed his clothes and left the room, closing the door behind him._

_Calysta was left behind on the floor, naked, on a pool of blood mumbling her words of courage over and over before falling into a cycle of mumbled words._

_-I am a Tierisch. I am Calysta._

_._

-I am Calysta! – She shouted as she sat up straight quickly, her hand reaching out to emptiness initially, but her skin came in contact with warmth.

The source?

Mihawk's face.

He mumbled something under his breath before returning to the chair next to the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. From her mumbling, Mihawk managed to figure out the familiar feeling towards the tattoo on the back of her neck.

-You're a government project, Calysta? – Mihawk asked, his eyebrow raising in a curious look. Calysta's lilac eyes widened in shock as she figured out she had blurted out her identity.

**A/N:**

**Okay, little thing I forgot to write down on the previous chapters: Tierisch stands for animal or beats in german. As for the amount of animals she can transformed into: it's not just the wolf and the fox. In future chapters she'll explain on how many she can transform into and why just those.**

**Second chapter is OUT! :DDD HAZZAH!**

**I liked this chapter a lot! Once again, I beg your forgiveness for the delay. I went on a fieldtrip yesterday and I didn't get the opportunity to write another chapter. Gomenasai.**

**I do not own One Piece!**

**Only own Calysta**


	3. Chapter 3: The Green Haired Swordsman

**Chapter 3**

-You're a government project, Calysta? – His golden gaze met her lilac eyes as he crossed one leg over the other. – Is that why you didn't want to tell me your real identity?

-Seems only fair since you work for the government, Shichibukai! – She hissed at him as she got up from the bed but the pain that crossed her body made her stop.

-What tells you that I will speak up to the Marines about your location?

-Nothing tells me that but I cannot trust someone who works for them. – She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the door in front of the bed with an empty stare. As much as the swordsman tried to keep his attention on her eyes, he couldn't contain a few glimpses that managed to look down to her chest. The blouse she was wearing was open to a certain extent, revealing a generous amount of flesh to his eyes delight but, now that she had crossed her arms, her breasts were perked-up, pulling him into an imaginary tease/control game for his part. Her lilac eyes peeked from the corner of her eye sockets, analyzing the swordsman moves. – Nothing to say, Shichibukai?

-Can you stop calling me that?

-But you are a Shichibukai.

-Please call me Mihawk. – Trying to pull his gaze away from her perfect mounds, he pressed his index finger and thumb against his temples, soothing a slight headache that was threatening to appear.

-I'll do it when I want to. – She stated, returning her gaze to the door. Silence fell upon the room. – When can I leave?

-When I tell you that you can leave. – "Which is never" he thought to himself. Mihawk was finding this woman to be a very amusing entertainment even though she didn't think the same way he did.

-I'll leave once I'm healed, which won't be that long.

-How so?

-Quick healing because of my powers. – She stated, resting her back against the bed frame. – What do you do here for fun?

-Read.

-Besides that?

-Train.

-Something that I can do. – She breathed in deeply, rubbing her temples.

-Sleep.

-You can only give me a one word answer?

-Not really.

-Evolution! – She opened her mouth in a mocking expression before returning her gaze to the door. From the corner of her eye she saw the swordsman smile and contain a chuckle that wanted to escape his lips. Silence fell upon the room. – So… You're going to just stay here and watch over me in a creepy manner?

-Yes.

-Back to the one word answer are we?

-A bit.

-Don't you have better things to do than to stare at me for, I don't know, how many hours?

-You're going to be my entertainment for a while. – He answered but quickly regretted speaking out those words.

-Excuse me? – Her voice went from playful to cold in a split of a second. Her mind returned to her most recent nightmare, a shiver running up her spine. Just when she was beginning to like the swordsman he managed to speak up words that made him descent from her consideration.

-I didn't mean it like that. – He inhaled deeply, resting his back against the chair. – I beg your forgiveness. – She just removed her cold lilac gaze from the swordsman and stood silent on the bed. He sighed and got up from the chair. – Get some rest. If you need anything call me or Perona. – He proceeded to close the large curtains, letting the room fall into darkness before walking towards the door and opening it. – If I hear any suspicious sound from this room I'll be here in an instant. – "And calm you down whenever you have nightmares" he thought to himself before leaving the room but before closing the door he heard her honey sweet voice speak up.

-Please leave it open. – She asked in a low plead. – I don't want to be in complete darkness.

-Very well.

With that he exited the room, leaving Calysta alone in the semi-dark room.

**~Meanwhile~**

Dracule Mihawk walked back to the dining room, sitting down on the large throne-like chair, picking up the open newspaper. It was open on the page of Akainu's interview and it seemed to be crumpled.

As he took a sip on the glass filled with wine, his golden gaze falling upon a small excerpt from the interview.

_"__-There had been rumors that the Marines had been experimenting on civilians. Is that true, Admiral Akainu?_

_-Of course not. The Marines are responsible for the safety of society so we would never do that to innocent people. The only experiments are made on corpses or criminals that are sentenced to death but that last part has been eradicated since it was considered inhuman._

_-There are people that believe that the Marines were responsible for the extinction of the Tierisch clan. According to the little information we have of them they are people that have a born ability to transform into animals. As a journalist, it is my duty to bring up the truth so I would be grateful if you could clarify this question."_

The swordsman eyes widened lightly. Setting the glass down on the table, he took hold of the newspaper and proceeded to read the answer of Akainu.

_-The Tierisch Clan was a threat to us. They feed off humans when in their animal form and their clan was uncivilized, keeping traditions worthy of wildlings that were affecting the nearby villages. As protectors of society, the Marines took action implying rules that they didn't obeyed so drastic measures were needed. We didn't slaughter them like the savages they were but, instead, we banished them to a deserted island, away from society._

_-Did the Marines experimented on the Tierisch?_

_-Not at all. The ones that wanted to come along with us were sent to our facilities so that we could find more about them. With surveys and studies we've managed to gather a good amount of information on the clan and the abilities."_

Mihawk's right hand curled up in a first as he read the lying words of the admiral. Even being a Shichibukai there were things that he was against about the government.

He was almost one hundred percent sure that Calysta was one of the Tierisch that was tested on or tortured, rather. Mihawk knew there were some marines that could be very violent and cold.

Just the thought that Calysta was tortured by them made the swordsman's blood boil, wanting to annihilate the marines.

The rest of the interview was rather exiled of any more information about the silver haired woman that was sleeping in his bed. Leaning against the back support of the chair, Mihawk inhaled deeply, his golden gaze falling upon the pink haired girl that entered the room. His golden eyes quickly fell upon the newspaper once he saw the whimpering state she was in

-How could Moria-sama in the war!? – Perona complained at the swordsman, tears streaming down her face before floating around the air, the translucent ghosts floating along with her.

-You're irritating. – He said as he set down the glass of wine on the table. – If you must cry, go outside.

-What a cold-hearted man! How could you say that to someone in mourning!? – Perona shouted in a dramatic outrage. – Why can't you say something nice to cheer me up and bring me a warm cup of cocoa? I'm your guest, you know!

-An uninvited guest. – His gaze never left the newspaper he was holding in his hands. – You just barged in and settled here during my absence. Besides… - His eyes darted to the smaller article about Moria. – This article is not entirely credible.

-Huh? Does that mean that Moria-sama wasn't killed in the war? – A glint of hope shimmered in her large dark eyes.

-I'm not certain whether he still lives but, from what I recall, Moria was still alive when I last saw him on the battlefield.

-If he didn't die in battle, why would they print an article like that? – Her voice lowered its level to Mihawk's relief.

-I don't know.

Suddenly the door was slowly opened, revealing a green-haired swordsman that Perona had tended to that same day. He had regained conscious even after all the damage he had withstood.

The swordsman, previous pirate hunter, known as Roronoa Zoro.

-What are you doing out of bed!? – Perona shouted once again towards the heaving green haired swordsman. – Go back and rest you half-dead idiot! And you even have your swords… Are you gonna go and act reckless again? You just can't beat those baboons. You'll die this time. – She raised her hand in the air, closing her eyes, the ghosts next to her mimicking her movements.

-Shut it! – The swordsman growled. – It's none of your concern!

-What's with that tone!? – She shouted in outrage. – Who do you think strained herself carrying you all the way back here!?

-Hawk Eye… -Zoro continued as he slowly walked up to the raven haired man that was casually sitting on the chair.

-See? You can't even walk straight! – Perona complained again.

-Why are you being so hasty? Especially with those wounds… - Mihawk finally spoke out.

-Because… you told me about Luffy's situation. – The green haired swordsman heaved. – I can't just lie still! – He growled once again, determination washing his eyes. – I didn't even know that war was taking place. Are you sure Luffy is alright!? Where is he now!? Tell me everything that happened!

-I have told you all that I know. – Mihawk answered calmly.

-Sorry for taking your time. – With that he turned around to leave the room, supporting his weight on his three swords.

-Hey wait! – Perona shouted once again. – Even if you're lucky enough to make it to shore without meeting the baboons, how are you planning to cross the ocean?

-If you don't mind using a rowboat – Mihawk offered, capturing the swordsman's attention. – There is one on the west side of this castle.

-Thank you for taking care of me. – Zoro answered and just when he was about to leave, his face was slammed against a silver haired woman's surprised one. – What the…

-Did I miss something? – Calysta questioned, her lilac gaze jumping from Zoro, to Perona and to Mihawk, trying to find some answers.

**A/N:**

**Yes Zoro appeared XD He was there recovering from his injuries so I didn't write anything about him in the previous chapters.**

**So yes, as you could figure it out, this will be during the 2 years of training xD Of course I won't put EVERYTHING that happened, only things that are important to the characters development.**

**Anyways, I do not own One Piece**

**I only own lovely Calysta**


	4. Chapter 4: A Hidden Desire

**Chapter 4**

-You should be in bed as well! – Perona shouted instantly as her large eyes were set upon the silver haired woman at the entrance.

-You were way too noisy. – She mumbled under her breath.

Her hair was messy from sleep, her blouse wrinkled from twirling in bed while she slept, dark circles under her eyes probably from the never ending nightmares. Mihawk's gaze fell upon the woman that caught his eyes straight from the beginning, and noticed a long scar that trailed down her chest, between her breasts.

It was a clean cut that began at her collar bone and, half way down, began to shake up seeming at if the flesh was tore open. The raven haired swordsman could only imagine whatever atrocity happened to her and that made an unknown rage boil within his gut.

The two women continued to complain at one another but didn't noticed the green haired swordsman that discretely took his leave. Only Mihawk took in account the loss of his presence so he got up from his chair and headed to the coat hanger that was at corner of the dining room.

-Where's that moss head!? – Perona asked finally acknowledging his inexistent presence.

Quickly she took her leave from the room, leaving Mihawk and Calysta behind. It was only then that the silver haired woman noticed the slow strip session that was unfolding at the furthest corner of the room. Her lilac gaze fell upon the raven haired swordsman that was removing his white ruffled blouse at an incredibly slow pace. His back was perfectly sculpted and it was only to Calysta's delight. Every move he did with his arms, his back muscles would move in perfect sync, creating an almost erotic dance to Calysta.

He was easily a guilty pleasure and oh how she enjoyed it.

He took hold of his long overcoat, throwing it over his shoulders and dressing himself in it before picking up his black hat with the typical puffy feather, placing it on his head, covering his perfectly messy, black hair.

-Who was that swordsman? – Calysta finally asked, capturing the golden gaze of the incredibly sensual Mihawk. Her eyelids were half way clothes, her mouth agape from the incredible vision she had received just a few seconds ago but quickly brushed that expression away with a nervous cough.

-What are you doing still awake? – He asked as he began to walk towards the door, passing by her like she wasn't there but was held back by a strong grasp to his sleeve.

-What's up with the attitude all of the sudden? – Her voice was cold as she looked at the swordsman from the corner of her eye.

-No reason. – But his heart was in a turmoil. Both because he was worried about Zoro's sake but because he was enraged by whatever experiments the government had done to Calysta.

-Liar. – She growled at him, her teeth sharpening ever so lightly.

-I'm worried about the swordsman.

-Turning soft?

-Just worried.

-So… soft.

-Go to sleep. – He brushed away her hand and walked out of the room.

-I'm going with you. – She called, taking hold of his sleeve once again but quickly she felt a rush of wind and a presence behind her. Mihawk had swiftly moved behind her, hugging her waist with one arm, moving his face close to the crook of her neck.

-You need to rest Calysta. – His breath was warm against her pale skin. - Go to sleep.

With that, he pressed the nerves behind her neck, making the silver haired woman pass out. He picked her up and carried her to the large and sober room, laying her on the large bed and covering her with the immaculate white sheets.

Just when he was about to leave the room he turned back to look at the woman that was asleep on his bed before walking up to her and planting a tender kiss on her forehead.

Soon after he took his leave towards wherever Zoro was wondering.

_._

_It was her birthday._

_Calysta was 12 years old and, along with that, a rather bloody surprise came along: She had her first period and she was definitely not prepared for that._

_The Marines quickly got acquainted with this fact and informed Akainu whom proceeded to talk to her and explain the situation almost like a father._

_-It happens to every woman and you need to know what happens when this day finally comes. – He looked down at the silver haired girl, waiting for an answer but received a growl from her. – You can now procreate so… Our doctors came up with a solution._

_With that he took hold of the girl that squirmed and twisted in his grasp as she was dragged down the hallway towards the all too familiar operation room. She used all of her strength to get away from that horrific man but to no use. Her feet were sanded away, blood flowing from her soles. As much as she wanted to use her nails to claw at the admiral she couldn't since it was just the previous day that they had proceeded to tear them away one by one._

_Akainu opened the door that lead to the operation room, throwing the young girl onto the large, cold and metallic operation table making her gasp lightly at the shock. He took the opportunity to immobilize her against the table with the ropes that were attached to it. She could only squirm at his strong grasp._

_-What's the request of the day? – The doctor asked as he walked inside of the room._

_-This young lady is officially a woman and, in order to continue the treatment, we must turn this young lady into a sterile creature. What can you do?_

_-Remove a couple of things here and there. I can work with this. – The doctor took hold of the scalpel that had cut through her flesh for so many times. – We have developed a new drug. – The doctor smiled at Calysta from under his mask. – You can now stay awake throughout the whole experience!_

_Her lilac gaze widened in shock as she felt the liquid drug enter her skinny arm through the needle the doctor quickly took hold and stabbed in her arm. She felt a rush of adrenaline course through her body before feeling the cold steel against her lower abdominal area and a jolt of pain crawl up her spine. She bit down her lip until it bled, trying to numb the pain that came from her belly but to little use._

_She could feel everything._

_The blood flowing down her sides._

_The doctor messing around with her organs._

_The cold scalpel cutting anything that the man thought was unnecessary._

_It was unbearable._

_It took every particle of being to not shout out in agony and pain._

_It was unbearable._

_._

Mihawk had managed to get the swordsman to rest once again and now he was in the room Calysta was resting, watching over her restless sleep.

He was now wearing his normal ruffled blouse and the light black pants. He had now removed his coat and hat, his sword resting by his side. The golden cross was shimmering under the moonlight that entered through the large windows.

As she moved during her sleep, the large blouse would occasionally open, revealing more skin than it should, making the swordsman shift in the chair before closing the buttons of the ruffled blouse and covering her with the sheets that she would kick away after some time.

He had to find his most inner strength to stop his libido from rising up and taking over. It had been way too long that he had last been with a woman and, now that Calysta was there, his animalistic desire was rising up.

He was lost in deep thought when desperate shouts were heard from the woman that was on the bed. She was twisting her body in unnatural angles and releasing strong, loud and animal-like shouts.

-Calysta. – He got up from the chair he was sitting on, taking hold of her shoulder. His eyes widened in as he saw scar appearing all over her naked skin. Her once immaculate face now had a scar over her left eye and a scar caused by fire on her right cheek; around her neck a thick and deformed scar appeared that hugged her pale skin; on her hands and arms small scars caused by slashing attacks were visible. – Wake up Calysta. – His voice was initially calm but, seeing that she didn't wake up, his voice became almost desperate, unusual for a swordsman like him that never lost his poise. – Wake up. – His voice came out demanding. As a response she let out a suffocated shout as she took hold of his arms, her nails growing into claws, stabbing into his flesh. Her canines began to grow longer and sharper as wolf ears appeared on top of her head and a tail popped out from the bottom of her back. – Calysta! – His voice reached the volume of a shout.

Her eyes snapped open, revealing a red glow and a desperate and scared look typical of a small child. Quickly, Calysta let go of the swordsman and leapt out of the bed, towards a corner, hugging her knees against her chest. Mihawk began to walk up to her but she just hissed at him, her wolf ears lowering lightly just like the animal would when feeling threatened.

-Get away. – She hissed, her unnatural red eyes glowing more since she was in a darker corner of the room.

The swordsman inhaled before crouching down on the floor and carefully crawling towards the silver haired woman. As he approached, she pressed her body against the wall as much as she could before beginning to claw the wall, searching for an escape. All she could see was that hated admiral, Akainu.

-Calysta. – He called once again, just a few steps away from her.

He got the reaction he wanted from her: her eyes widened in recognition of the voice before returning to the familiar lilac color Mihawk knew. He took this opportunity to reach out to her, pulling her into his light hold. He held her head between his hands, massaging her temples in order to relax her with great success. Slowly but steadily the scars that he had seen before began to disappear along with the ears and wolf tail.

Calysta inhaled deeply, preventing a suffocated whimper to escape her lips. She bit down on her hand before pushing Mihawk away from her and running out of the room, transforming into a snow fox, aimlessly running throughout the castle.

She entered a room with an open door, leapt into it and, transforming back to her human self, closed the door behind her, breathing in.

-Who are you?

A male voice was her. She opened her eyes and her lilac gaze fell upon the green haired swordsman.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the delay! this week will just be birthdays and I won't have much time to write so I beg your forgiveness for the delayed chapters!**

**Anyways! here you have it :D fourth chapter and a rather strong one. I got goose bumps while writing and re-reading this.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own One Piece**

**I only own the ever so sweet Calysta! **


	5. Chapter 5: Lovely conversation

**Chapter 5**

Roronoa Zoro stared at the mysterious, silver haired woman.

She was an animal just a second ago.

A devil fruit maybe?

She prepared to leave the room but she only found her eyes just a few inches away from a dark blade. She looked up only to find a green haired swordsman looking down at her with a frown.

Moving too quickly made his wounds hurt more than it should.

-What are you?

-I've just become a thing all of the sudden? – She asked raising an eyebrow and she got up from the floor.

-Why did you enter this room all of the sudden?

-I was investigating the castle.

-In such a hurry?

-Little to see.

-Running away?

-Maybe… - She nervously looked to the sides before pulling the swords out of the door and casually heading outside but she was stopped by Zoro's hand that slammed shut the door. – I really need to go.

-Explain first.

-What?

-What are you running away from? - She scratched the back of her hand as she nervously bit down on her lower lip. He raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for an answer. – Not going to say anything.

-Not really.

-Why?

-I can't trust you.

-How so? We're both pirates, Calysta. – He stated, her eyes widening in shock at the recognition from the swordsman.

-How…?

-Even being outdated, your wanted poster shows a few typical features of yours. –

He looked at her silver hair before looking down at her unique lilac eyes. She was still astounded by his quick recognition. She was fully aware that her wanted poster was outdated but the ones she saw were black and white not with color. Only now she took in the swordsman's features: the green spiky hair, the three golden earrings, the three katanas.

-Roronoa Zoro… - She mumbled under her breath. – But weren't you a pirate hunter?

-I was.

-Hm… - She was intrigued by the swordsman and impressed by his incredible strength and endurance but decided to leave this curiosity to another time as she quickly pushed away his hand and ran out the door. – Nice meeting you!

-Hey… Wait! – He shouted but, before he could do anything else, the door was slammed against his face.

She leapt through the air, transforming into a silver cat as she continued to rush throughout the castle, this time taking in every detail she could of it. If she was going to stay there for a short period of time she might as well get to know her surroundings.

After some time of running, Calysta stumbled upon the large dining room so she took the chance to jump onto one of the large throne-like chairs and curl in a ball. It had been a long time since she had last rested in her animal form and it felt relaxing.

Well… it was relaxing until she felt a hand take hold of the back of her neck, pulling her up from the comfortable seat.

Her lilac cat gaze caught a set of golden eyes that were staring at her with little amusement. She only hissed at the raven haired swordsman in a somewhat playful manner.

-Transform back into your human self and explain to me what happened. – He demanded, even though he seemed to be amused by her petit and adorable figure as a cat. He placed the small kitten on the floor and it quickly twirled, transforming back into Calysta. Her silver hair cascaded around her in a shiny, moon-like tone. Her pale skin was bathed by the moonlight that entered the room through the large and tall windows, giving her an ethereal glow. – Care to tell me about your dream? – Mihawk asked as he sat down on the chair she was previously resting on. He crossed one leg over the other and casually leaned back against the chair, his golden eyes never leaving her figure.

-I only met you yesterday. – She got up from the floor and walked up to the table, leaning her bottom against the edge of the table, right in front of the swordsman. – Besides, you are a Shichibukai. How can I be sure that you won't give me away to the Marines?

-I didn't give away the other swordsman that is here.

-Good point. – She nodded her head in agreement.

-You're going to tell me?

-No. – She smiled and stepped away from the table, walking around the nearly empty room. – What do you do here for fun?

-Didn't we have this talk already?

-Oh yes we did but I forgot about it because I'm way too bored. – Her lilac gaze fell upon the swordsman, feeling somewhat annoyed by the lack of training or anything mildly interesting happening in that castle.

-We could do something I haven't done for a while. – Mihawk wondered as he got up from the chair and headed outside the room. Calysta followed the raven haired swordsman that led her to a large room with two staircases that led to an upper level that had two doors on opposite ends. She saw a fancy looking jukebox between the two large staircases. The bottom level they were standing on was opened and deprived of any decoration except for the large golden sphere drawn on the floor. – Do you know how to dance? – The swordsman finally asked, capturing the silver haired woman's attention.

-Excuse me? – She stuttered a bit as she spoke those words.

-Can you dance?

-I kind of have two left feet when it comes to dancing. – She chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

-Anyone can learn.

-You can dance?

-I am a swordsman but I have my hobbies. – He chose a song on the jukebox, revealing it to be a waltz. The swordsman turned around to face Calysta as he straightened his white blouse before reaching out his hand towards her.

-You know you'll probably lose your feet, right? – She asked, shyly placing her hand on his calloused yet gentle hand.

-I'll live through that. – He said in a serious tone which made Calysta chuckle lightly. – I'll teach you.

-Look who's such a gentleman all of the sudden. – She smiled at him, almost deviously, making the swordsman gulp lightly. She was a cunning woman that could easily tease him with a simple smile. Not that he didn't mind that but it was a bit unnerving that she could wake up such feelings so quickly.

-You have a lot to learn about me. – With that he pulled her close to him, placing her hand on his shoulder while the other rested on his large palm. His left hand slid to her back, pulling her close to him but keeping a distance between their bodies. She blushed lightly at the sudden approach. – Count to three slowly.

-Seriously?

-Do it.

-One – He pushed her back taking a step. – Two – Another step to the side. – Three. – And one final step that pulled her forward.

-And just repeat that over again. – He ordered in a kind tone making her look down to her feet in embarrassment.

Calysta shook her shoulders, relaxing her figure more before Mihawk proceeded to lead her slowly, swiftly making her move along the floor. She constantly had her lilac eyes staring at the floor or to the sides until the raven haired swordsman released her hand and placed a finger under her chin, making her look up to his golden eyes.

-What is it? – She mumbled under her breath nervously as she realized the small space that kept their faces apart from one another.

-You should always look what's ahead of you. Not to the sides or to the floor.

-Is this professional dancing?

-No.

-So I don't have to do that. – She smirked at the swordsman deviously earning a small smile from him which took her by surprise.

-I'm interested in your eyes. – He answered quickly but, for the second time regretted doing it. Once again.

-Should I be flattered? – She chuckled lightly in an attempt to fight away a strong blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks.

-You should. – His voice turned serious once again and, taking her hand in his, he made her twirl in place before pulling her close to his grasp once again and planting a rough kiss on her forehead.

As a self-defensive reaction she had developed throughout the exhausting years of abuse under the marines' control, the silver haired woman pushed him away.

He just calmly walked towards her once he noticed her relaxing a bit her poise.

-What was that for? – She mumbled again.

-You're interesting. – He spoke, honesty scattered on his expression.

-What's your definition of interesting?

-Can I show you?

Calysta stood her grown when the swordsman finally stood majestically in front of her. He reached his hand towards her cheek, caressing the soft skin before leaning towards her. His breath was warm against her skin, heating up her skin and making a blush appear on her cheeks.

All of the sudden he stepped away, a split second before the door was slammed open, revealing the pink haired girl, Perona.

-Marines!

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been having writer's block xD**

**Yes I had to put a small dance scene because Mihawk and dancing... well... A lovely combination**

**So yeah... that cliffhanger is... lovely? xD**

**I won't put much of Zoro's training because the character I'll be focusing on mainly will be Calysta, of course.**

**Anyways, I do not own One Piece**

**I only own Calysta**


	6. Chapter 6: An Unwanted Visit

**Chapter 6**

-Marines! – Perona shouted in a breathless and panicked manner.

-How many? – Mihawk asked as he casually walked up to one of the large windows that granted him vision to the entrance of the castle.

-Two are approaching but there are more surrounding this place. – Perona was nearly breathless as she spoke. She was in panic and, slowly, Calysta was panicking as well.

-Go to my bedroom along with the swordsman and Calysta. – He ordered the pink haired woman whom just nodded. She wasn't in no mood to complain about the orders that were being given to her. - There's a trapdoor under the bed. Stay there until I arrive to get you out.

-Alright. – She nodded and was ready to pull Calysta along with her but the silver haired woman took a step back.

-I'll be there in a minute Perona. Don't worry.

-Hurry up. – She said and with that, Perona left the room in a rush.

Calysta casually walked up to the swordsman with one of her daggers in hand.

-What's the meaning of this? – Her voice came out cold and threatening, which sent a shiver down the swordsman's spine.

-If you are implying that I sold you out to the marines, you're wrong. – He stated calmly, his gaze never leaving the two figures that approached the entrance door.

-I'm implying just that. – She growled in a low tone. – Explain, now.

-We don't have time now. – He began to walk in a fast pace towards the large dining room, followed by Calysta. – Go to where Perona and the swordsman are. You'll be safe there.

-I'm not going. I want to know what's going on. – She growled and held his arm as he reached out to get his long overcoat.

-Marines are going to walk in here any second and if they stop you there is little I can do to stop that. – His tone finally gained some emotion but it was of pure anger. If it was against her or the marines, Calysta wouldn't know.

-I'll transform into a cat. – She stated before twisting her body and transforming into a small black cat.

-A cat? – He raised his eyebrow as he looked at the tiny animal that had a strong lilac gaze. – What about your eyes? – With that, the kitten blinked and the eye color changed from lilac to a light green color. He could only smile in amusement at the small figure that was before him, unshaken by the possible threat of marines taking her away. He was enjoying her company even more. He casually walked up to the large chair of the dining room table and sat down, taking hold of the newspaper he had set on the table next to a glass of red wine. Calysta's cat form jumped onto the swordsman's lap, curling in a ball and waiting patiently. He could hear and feel the presence of the marines as they entered the building and headed towards the place the swordsman would always be. Mihawk could distinguish a very familiar and strong presence next to the weaker one. – It's rude to enter someone's house without permission. – The raven haired man declared as the two marines entered the room.

One seemed to be an average level marine but the one next to him was a more threatening man. Calysta's hair lifted in anger as she set her now green gaze upon the admiral that cockily entered the room: Akainu.

Noticing this sudden change from calm to aggressive, Mihawk placed his free hand on the back of the black kitten, brushing the fur down and calming the woman that was lying on his lap.

-You never complained before, Shichibukai. – Akainu spoke out as he made his way to the chair that was on the opposite end of the table. – Found a pet for yourself? – He pointed at the small black cat that jumped onto the table, in front of the swordsman and sat down, her eyes never leaving the admiral.

-It was wounded so I took it in and it had grown affection towards me. – The swordsman answered, his eyes never leaving the newspaper he was holding but constantly paying attention to the transformed Calysta.

Akainu reached out to pet the small kitten but she hissed at him before jumping back to Mihawk's lap.

-Not very friendly, I see. – Akainu answered as he leaned back against the chair.

-What's the reason behind your visit? – Mihawk asked, trying to make this unexpected meeting end as quickly as possible.

-Straight to the point as always. – Akainu leaned towards the table, resting his weight on his forearms. – Well you see, we were doing a certain investigation on a person and she had managed to escape us seventeen years ago.

-So much time to capture one person? – Mihawk teased, never abandoning his cool persona. It Calysta could laugh and wasn't in that situation she would've done it that instant.

Akainu only ignored the comment and proceeded.

-She had been a runaway for a long time, despite all our efforts to capture her once again. She is a dangerous woman so the quickly we capture her, the better.

-Your point…?

-We need all the help we can get to capture her and we are asking you your help. As a Shichibukai you work for the government so I came here to ask your help.

-And…? – There was something Akainu was hiding. He was trying to sugarcoat everything but to little use. The swordsman was a clever man and he could read anyone easily. Well… except for Calysta. She was even harder to read than that red haired woman that Shanks' had on his crew: Alexis. He did miss her company but the feelings he had for her were slowly vanishing as he realized that the red haired woman would never belong to him. Besides, what he felt for her was pure worry and brotherly affection now that he had time to meditate on his state of heart.

The feelings he had for Calysta were different.

They were stronger.

-We received information that she had suffered a shipwreck and there was a high probability that, thanks to the currents, she ended up here.

-You want her dead or alive?

-Alive would be the best but if she fights back you can beat her up a bit. – Akainu chuckled lightly before he got up from his seat.

-I'll search the island for anything but there's low probability she survived if she ended up here. The humandrills could've gotten to her first.

-They can be a handful.

-What's the woman's name? – The swordsman casually asked, his golden gaze now upon the admiral that was preparing to leave the room.

-Calysta Stormcall. – Akainu answered and left the room, leaving Dracule Mihawk and Calysta alone in the room.

His hand only left the small cat's back when he felt no presence within the castle, letting her transform back into her incredibly appealing human form.

-Why only now? – She mumbled to herself.

-Because they found out your location.

-I need to leave. – She bit down her lip before walking up to the large windows of that room, trying to get a better view of the marines that were exiting the castle.

-You're still not healed. – Mihawk got up from his seat and walked up to the slim, female figure, trying his hardest to not wrap his arms around her waist.

-Yes I am. – She reached her hands under the white blouse and began to unwrap her torso from the bandages. She lifted the blouse, analyzing the small scar that was left behind. – One more to hide… - She mumbled before breathing in, making the scar slowly disappear.

-Why do you hide your scars? – He questioned, trying to avert his eyes from her white and trained-shaped belly.

-I have too many of them. Besides it's good to hide them so that I won't be easily recognized by the marines. – She smiled sadly but quickly shook off that look, regaining her poise. – I need to leave now.

-You know they are still on this island, right?

-I don't care. – She massaged her temples as she inhaled deeply. – I don't want to put more lives in danger.

-You're not leaving?

-Why!? – She growled at him, her canines growing sharper and longer along the process. – Because you want me to be your entertainment!? Because you want to have fun with me and once you're tired you will just sell me off to the marines!?

-You don't know me that well.

-Oh really? – She hissed at him. – The marines were here! Don't know why but that makes me believe that you called them!

-If I did called him and I wanted to sell you off I would've done it in an instant! – His voice rose to a higher tone, surprising Calysta immensely. He never lost his cool until now. Realizing what he had lost his temper; Mihawk took a step back and inhaled. – I don't want any harm to come to you or anyone else. I'm not that kind of person that just sells away people for experiments.

-Then why do you work for the government?

-More freedom to do what I want and less nagging and constant chasing from the Marines and weaker crews.

-That was a blunt answer. – She could only chuckle at his honest answer.

-It's a reality. – He looked down at the floor, closing his eyes and smiling tenderly.

He really did enjoy her company and it would be a shame if the Marines ever got their hands on her. Not only that but he would curse himself for not being able to do anything to protect her against those vipers.

He wanted her alive and next to him. She was such a soothing yet stormy company and he enjoyed that change and unstable company to contrast with his still and thoughtful lifestyle.

-We need to get Perona and Zoro back. – She finally broke the silence that had fallen upon the room before rushing out towards the bedroom. Mihawk followed her as well but he quickly took hold of her wrist, holding her back. – What is…?

Her sentence was cut off by the raven haired man's lips upon hers, capturing her off guard and making a blush crawl to her cheeks. Her lilac eyes were widened in shock and surprise even when he removed his warm and skilled lips from her pink and soft ones.

-You're interesting, like I said before and now I got to show you my definition. – With that last statement he headed to the bedroom, leaving a stunned Calysta behind.

**A/N:**

**Yes I made a reference to Alexis from my previous fanfiction (assuming she stayed in One Piece world) xD It had to be done and she will probably make an appearance once Calysta leaves the island along with many other characters :3**

**Yes, Akainu appeared here... bastardo xD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D have a very nice day!**

**I do not own One Piece**

**I only own Calysta and Alexis (since I made a reference this will be a reminder that both of these lovely ladies belong to me XD)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Special Return

**Chapter 7**

Two days had passed and Calysta's mind was constantly running over the fact that the raven haired Shichibukai had planted the sweetest of kisses on her lips.

He hadn't directed a word to her ever since and that was annoying to her somehow. It wasn't that she had any feelings for him or something. Did she?

She had willingly kissed a fair share of men in her life, even went to bed with some to calm down her libido but it wasn't men that belonged to the marines or worked for them. She despised those men because of her… past.

Once she had woken up, she had found her initial armor neatly folded and treated, laying upon a small table next to the large bed in one of the guest bedroom. Her armor consisted on a black tight tank top, tight leather pants along with black, knee high boots. To cover her torso she had a black and golden hooded cloak that fell halfway down her back. When not using the hood she used a black mask that covered her face from nose down. Under her clothes she wore a thin Tierisch fabricated breastplate along with shoulder protectors.

She got dressed on her familiar armor before heading outside of the bedroom and wondered through the castle, searching for a place for her to catch up on her training. She casually wondered the castle long and cold halls when her lilac gaze fell upon on of the windows that granted her sight to the front part of the castle.

To her surprise she saw the marines' flag standing high.

There was something unsettling about the presence of that piece of cloth that was dancing with each whistle of the wind.

Her eyes narrowed before she continued her path to the large ballroom she had been taken to before by Mihawk. Calysta needed a place for her to train but, after seeing the marine flag, she decided to stay inside and practice a bit.

Upon entering the large decorated room, she walked up to the jukebox and chose a random song before heading to the center of the room, inhaling deeply.

She began to do quick warm ups before taking hold of her daggers and fighting against air. She could try to convince Mihawk to fight against her or the other swordsman, Zoro, but she didn't want to bother him since the green haired swordsman wanted to train more… Under Mihawk's tutoring.

Calysta sighed as she continued to fight against nothing until, with a quick turn on her heels, she had to come to a quick stop when she found her right dagger dangerously close to a swordsman's throat.

-Calm down. – The swordsman spoke.

It was Zoro. He had, somehow, managed to sneak up on her and actually scare her a bit. If he was someone else, maybe a marine, she would've hissed and clawed his throat in a second.

-When did you get in? – She spoke in her calmest tone, lowering her daggers slowly.

-Just a moment ago. It wasn't necessary for you to nearly stab me in a throat.

-You never know. – She mumbled and received a raised eyebrow from the green haired swordsman.

Silence fell upon the room.

-Care for a fight? – Zoro finally questioned, capturing her attention.

-Why?

-I missed a good fight against humans… - His eye twitched ever so lightly. His training had been running around defeating mandrills so it was only natural that the swordsman urged for at least one fight against a human being.

-You know we won't be able to fight too much inside this room, right?

-Why not?

-Based on the "little" information I know about you, you could easily destroy this castle. – She smirked lightly, making the swordsman chuckle in amusement.

-Fine, let's go outside then.

-Not really. – She pointed at the window that granted vision to the entrance of the castle and to the Marines' flag.

-The hell…?

-Exactly. – She mumbled before she walked up to the door slowly.

-Where are you going? – Zoro questioned, making the woman look over her shoulder with a devious smile.

-I'm going to investigate.

With that she transformed into the green eyed, black kitten from before and jolted out of the room.

Calysta rushed down the long hallways before her snout clashed against a leg, making her stumbled back and sit down. Her green gaze darted up, looking at the intense and serious looking Mihawk. Calysta looked down in a nervous manner before rushing out of the castle. She didn't hear the swordsman follow her so she let herself take a deep breath before proceeding to walk up to the marine flag's location.

Her hunch was correct. As she feared, the marines had set camp in that island but, for her minor joy, Akainu was not there. Possibly left because he doesn't want to be part of this supposed mission.

They were here possibly to scout around the island in search for her but she refused to just let them get her that easily.

Calysta scouted around the camp, searching for any major threat within the marines. Nothing so far so she relaxed her poise yet, the fact that they have managed to survive the mandrills tickled her nerves.

She continued to scout around the camp until she heard a loud rustle to her far left and glanced at that direction, spotting a group of five pirates heading bluntly towards the camp.

The marines quickly positioned themselves in a fighting stance so Calysta took the opportunity to head into one of the tents in search of some file or any kind of information that explained the reason behind the marines being there. She searched around the small tables inside that tent, her claws slightly scratching the wooden surface and tearing some papers.

Maybe they suspected that she was there.

-Aw, a cute kitty. – Before Calysta could react, her petit kitten body was pulled into a hug. She tried to twist her head only to find a scarlet haired woman looking at her tender and kindly.

-What is it? – A red haired man appeared. He lacked an arm and over his left eye there were three slash scars. His eyes lit up once he found what was on the red haired woman's arms. – Kitten!

-Can we keep it, please? – She sounded like a little girl as she jumped from side to side in cheer joy.

-If it doesn't have an owner, yes.

"What!?" Calysta shouted inside her mind before she hissed at her in a desperate measure to get released.

Success.

The red haired woman was startled so Calysta took the chance to jump on the floor and run out of the tent. Through that process, her small feline body transformed into her initial animal form: the white dire wolf and jolted towards the castle that was now home to Dracule Mihawk.

.

-How come you don't know? – Zoro nearly shouted at the raven-haired swordsman. – There are marines camping just outside this castle and you don't know!?

-I have no information about this decision of theirs nor do I know the origin of this course of action. – He casually cross one leg over the other as he took a sip at the slim glass filled with red wine.

-What do you mean you have no information!? – Zoro slammed his hands on the large dining table, making Mihawk's gaze drift up towards him. – You work for them, you should know!

-But I don't know the reason behind this. – He calmly answered, setting the glass of wine down and resting his hands on his lap.

-Then I'll find out-.

Suddenly the door was slammed open, revealing a tired Calysta, breathing heavily. He leaned down, supporting her torso weight on her arms that found support on her knees. That gesture gave Mihawk a perfect sight for her slightly revealed cleavage. He had to fight his sudden urge to take her at that moment, inhaling deeply before removing his gaze from her.

-They might… suspect… - She raised her hand in the air, ordering them to wait for her to catch her breath. She raised her body and let her back slammed against the now closed door. - …I'm here.

-How? – It was Mihawk's only question.

-That bastard has… a certain click whenever… he's near me… don't know… why. – She was still breathing heavily. It was a long and tiresome run since the pirates were chasing after. She managed to lose them but it was still tiring to arrive at the castle.

-What do you mean? – Zoro questioned this time, his eyes revealing curiosity and confusion towards the whole situation. – What bastard?

-Akainu has this… - She managed to breathe in deeply before heading towards the location Mihawk was sitting and took hold of the glass of wine, drink the red liquid almost half way before setting it down. – Strange sense that can tell if I'm near or not. Maybe he clicked once again and suspected I was here. Besides, - Her lilac gaze jolted towards Mihawk's golden ones. – You don't look like a cat person.

The raven-haired swordsman only shrugged before his eyes darted towards the door that was slammed open once again.

-Hawkie! – He recognized that female voice anywhere. He couldn't help the smile that grazed his lips as his eyes took in the familiar image of the woman that once had stolen his heart.

But not anymore. Someone else had overtaken his distant heart.

A certain silver haired woman that had a shocked stare on her perfect, scar hidden face.

-Hello Alexis.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait my fellow readers.**

**Exams were a pain in the ass for me! but managed to get through with them :D**

**As I promised here is the 7th chapter and with special guests! Yes I had to put them in this story. For the ones who don't know Alexis is a character from my first fanfiction in this account: In a Blink of an eye (read it if you're interested xD)**

**As usual and you know the song: I do not own One Piece.**

**I only own Calysta!**

**Have a very nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Teasingly Bloody

**Chapter 8**

The red haired woman leapt through the room, capturing Mihawk in her friendly yet tightly embrace.

-Long time no see Hawkie! – She cheered before releasing the swordsman and looking around the room. Her gaze fell upon a slightly annoyed Calysta and seemingly confused Zoro. – Oh hi. – She casually skipped towards the two that were staring at the red haired woman, with a large smile on her face. – I'm Alexis. – She analyzed the swordsman first before jumping to the silver haired woman. – I know who the swordsman is but… Who are you?

-I'm… - Calysta hesitated a bit but the casual and comforting look Mihawk gave her, eliminated that light doubt in her head. – My name's Calysta.

-Calysta… - She mumbled, placing her pointer finger on her chin. – I don't know anything about you… - Her thoughtful look disappeared once she turned to Mihawk. – By the way, on our way here we saw a wolf… cat… transforming thing heading this way. Any clues about it? I mean… It was really cute!

-We? – He asked and, as to answer his question, Shanks, Yasopp, Benn and Lucky Roo appeared in the dining room. Mihawk couldn't help a small smile that appeared on his lips.

-Hey Hawkie! – Shanks cheered, throwing his arms in the air.

-Don't call me that. – His eyebrow twitched lightly.

-So do you know anything about that cat/wolf thing? – Alexis spoke out, capturing Mihawk's attention.

The swordsman smirked lightly as he looked at the silver haired woman that looked like she wanted to hide away.

-I have a small idea of who it was. – He finally answered, making Calysta shiver in her place.

-I'm sorry… - She mumbled ever so lightly.

-It was you? – Alexis' curious look grew to an extremely happy expression. – That is so cool! How did you do it?

-It's a born ability… - She answered receiving a confused look from the red haired woman.

-A born ability…?

Before Alexis could find an answer, Benn Beckman interrupted their conversation.

-I thought your kind was extinct. – He stated, receiving an angry glare from the silver haired woman.

-Do you want us extinct?

-I never said that. – He answered coldly, answering Calysta's glare with a cold one of his own.

Shanks stepped forward, placing a hand on his first mate's shoulder.

-His wife was one of your kind. – Shanks informed.

Calysta's eyes were washed over by compassion and sadness.

Alexis was suddenly interested and worried about the caring Benn Beckman. The man that she had developed a brother-sister relationship.

-What was her name? – Calysta's voice was soft and kind, almost like she was afraid to harm him with the sound that enacted from her throat.

-Karhvi.

Calysta knew her well.

Lumia had been the leader of her tribe for a long while until she had left with a human pirate. The tribe had exiled her permanently because she wasn't able to stay faithful and mated with one of her kind. Secretly, Calysta had respected her decision and would often run off to the woods where she would meet Lumia and chat for hours.

-I'm sorry for your loss… - It was the only thing she managed to say and god was it dumb and cliché-like!

-Benn… - Alexis mumbled before she walked up to the rifle user and pulled him to a tight hug. He only smiled and placed his hand at the top of her head.

-It's alright kid.

-So… what are you doing here? – Zoro spoke out, breaking the moment.

-We came for a visit! – Shanks quickly answered but only received a doubtful look from the raven haired swordsman. – And also because we need to recharge out resources and Hawkie's island was the closest one.

-You can refill your pantries and stay for the night but please don't call me Hawkie. – Mihawk casually crossed one leg over the other and leaned against the back of the big throne-like chair.

-Thank you Hawkie. – With that, Shanks left the room followed by his pirate crew, leaving Zoro, Mihawk and Calysta behind.

-I need to go train more. – Zoro spoke out as he left the room, leaving Calysta and Mihawk behind.

An awkward silence was installed within the room, leaving Calysta incredibly uncomfortable. The silver haired woman decided to release some of her Tierisch power, soothing her ever so lightly from that tension, causing wolf ears and tail to appear.

-Why did you run away from me? – Mihawk finally asked, causing Calysta to jolt her head up, looking straight at him with her now golden wolf eyes.

-Why have you been ignoring me these past days? – She asked almost harshly.

For the first time, Calysta was able to see hesitation deep within the swordsman's golden eyes. Has he been embarrassed of what he had done? It couldn't be. He had made it clear what he wanted. What was it that he wanted? Why was he avoiding her?

-Too much to be done.

-Sure…

-Answer my question.

-You've been ignoring me so far.

-I had some things to take care of.

-That is one of the vaguest answers I've ever heard.

-Shouldn't you be used to it?

-I should… It's the only thing I receive from you.

-Oh is it? – He raised his eyebrow, almost teasingly. Oh god, how she hated so much when he did that yet, she always found it so very attractive on him.

-Indeed it is.

-What about my intentions?

-Not clear.

-How so?

-Ignoring me after what you've done… Takes your intentions to a doubtful level. – She casually walked up to him, only to lean herself against the table's edge, looking at him straight in the eyes. Those golden eyes she had grown so attached to.

-How doubtful? – His gaze slowly fell down her body, inspecting every curve, taking in every shape.

-Very doubtful, Hawkie. – His nickname was spoken out with a teasing tone, making him tense up in his seat. It didn't help that fact that she was gently stroking his beard covered jaw line with her sharp nail. The touch sent a shiver down his spine and caused his pants to grow slightly tighter. – I mean… Once you make your move – Her voice came out as a purr, teasing the swordsman even further. She noticed his hands grabbing onto the chairs arm support with all his strength. – You should make it obvious with what you want. At least… I don't like to be toyed around. – She gave a gentle push, putting a space between her and the table, a closing the one between her and Mihawk, her breasts at the level of his face. Calysta took his face in both her hands, making him look straight at her. – On the other hand, I like to play a bit. – She walked around the chair, wrapping her arms around the swordsman, caging him between her embrace and the fluffy chair. Her hands slowly and softly caressed the bare skin of his chest, causing his grip on the chair to tighten further. – I like to see how far men can go as they slowly go insane. – She graced his neck with her sharp, wolf teeth, earning his skin to gain goose bumps. Chuckling lightly, Calysta released him and began to walk out of the room. – Come to me once you've made up your mind, Hawkie.

She turned her back to him and walked away from the room, leaving the swordsman alone.

She was fully aware of the effect she had on him and she was going to take full advantage of it. Of course, she knew as well that he wouldn't be holding back much longer and would eventually snap.

Once that day arrived, she would be fairly entertained.

Her excited mood soon vanished, replaced by a slightly panicked one when she spotted at the entrance of the castle a rather dreaded company.

A marine.

Instincts took over her as she leapt through the air, transforming into her initial form: the white dire wolf. She landed on his shoulders, taking him down and holding him in place with her crushing weight.

The advantage of the dire wolf was its size to take down opponents. Of course it was only good when it come to a single combat and to measure strength. This form lacked speed and swiftness along with lack of stealth.

Since this was just a case of quick elimination, she kept her wolf form but her teeth became that of a snake. She took a strong bite to the marine's neck, who kept struggling, but she was too strong for him. As she took the bite, the venom quickly spread through his body causing its effect at each passing second.

The poison was magically quick, causing his body to swell up, revealing veins that exploded within him, causing internal bleeding. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull and drops of blood ran out from his eye sockets, nose, ears and mouth.

Death was something that wasn't out of the ordinary to her but, seeing how the marine's skin turned grey and rotted away quickly; her animal side slowly took its toll on her. Her golden wolf eyes were tainted red before she howled loudly.

-What happened?

Calysta looked behind her, the animal glare deadly looking at her next prey. She turned around, kicking the limp marine's body away before running towards her next opponent and possible meal.

Dracule Mihawk.

**A/N:**

**Well... sorry for the long wait. When I have a writer's block... it hurts alot! I cannot write for days! so I'm sorry for the long wait. Hope it was a satisfying chapter for you guys! :D**

**Yes, Calysta lost control over her animal self. Seeing someone getting killed when on her animal form has... a pretty nasty effect.**

**Let's just hope Mihawk doesn't suffer...**

**Much :D**

**Anyways, I do not own One Piece!**

**I only own Calysta and Alexis (this last lovely lady was from my previous fanfic :3)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**


	9. Chapter 9: The War We're Losing

**Chapter 9**

-Calysta. – The raven haired swordsman called but with no results. Her animal instincts had taken over her, leaving her as an irrational creature.

The dire wolf growled, before rushing towards Mihawk who quickly took hold of a small knife. His intentions weren't to kill but the wolf's were.

Assuming she was in an irrational state, she wouldn't be able to transform to other animals but he was severely mistaken. As the dire wolf leapt through the air, towards the swordsman, and Mihawk raised the small knife to protect himself, Calysta assumed the form of a small ferret in mid air, passing through the gap that his arms made, just to land on the other side as a wolf once again.

The animal turned around, using its full weight to bring Mihawk down with great success. He landed face down on the floor to his disadvantage. With the strength he managed to gather, he turned around, pushing the dire wolf a bit to the side but it quickly returned to its place.

The weight of the animal was slowly crushing Mihawk's shoulders. He could feel the bones threatening to crumble apart.

Releasing a loud howl, the dire wolf prepared itself to bite down on the swordsman's neck until it was punched off, hitting the hallway wall. Looking to his side, Mihawk found an emotionless looking Benn who quickly rushed towards the wolf, trying to get a grip around the animal.

Calysta's wolf form got up and rushed towards Mihawk, dodging Benn's grasp by an inch. She leapt through the air, towards the swordsman that was now standing up, still holding the small knife.

Before her jaws could make contact with the raven haired swordsman, Benn took hold of the wolf and pressed his fingers against the nerves on her forehead, making the animal go limp and transform back to her human form.

_._

_She was going to leave._

_Today was the day._

_The seventeen year-old, silver haired girl waited patiently in her cell until the marine responsible to bring her food arrived. The moment the door began to open, the small figure jumped through the air, knocking the marine down by luck and began to run down the hallway, transforming into her wolf form just in case she had to get into a fight. Just a couple of seconds later, the alarm was ringing loudly, damaging her sensitive animal ears but tried her best to ignore the noise._

_Marines began to rush down the hallway that lead to her cell and tried to fight her away but she was too agile for the low classed marines, which made it easier for her to escape._

_That is… Until Akainu appeared at the end of the hall that had the door to her freedom. Despite his presence, she tried._

_Tried to claw her way out that place._

_Tried to fight the man away from the door that was her ticket out of there but… he just brushed her off like she was nothing but an annoying little bug._

_She growled. It was the only thing she could do under this form._

_Akainu laughed at the stupid courage she had managed to get._

_-Where do you think you're going? – He asked, earning another dangerous growl from the girl in front of her. – We are not finished running our tests and you still need to recover. - Out of frustration, Calysta jumped towards Akainu, biting down his arm earning a painful howl from him but, shortly after she was the one whining. His arm had turned into hot magma, burning her mouth. – You…_

_He began to walk towards her, with the intent of finally putting an end to her life._

_Probably lost in desperation, Calysta's wolf form let out a loud high pitched howl before her body began to transform into a creature that required years to master. Her body took the shape of an ice dragon. Her slim, white, serpent like body was perfectly agile, the claws were sharp and strong; the majestic wings gave her an image of an ethereal being. Roaring towards her captor, her mouth produced an icy chill breath that froze Akainu to the bone before she slammed the door open with her strong head and flew away from that hellhole._

_She couldn't believe it…_

_Finally free, soaring above the ocean._

_Finally away from that place._

_Never to see that bloody doctor ever again._

_She took a look around, taking in the lively blue color of the ocean and sky. _

_So perfect, even if for a short second._

_A few moment later, she felt weakened and her draconic form began to fall down from the sky, landing on a boarded floor of a large ship. The impact wasn't deadly nor dangerous for her, she just felt exhausted. Just as her eyes were about to close, her gaze captured the image of two people: a tall old man with a perfectly white mustache and a younger man next to him with pitch black hair and an awesome looking hat._

_._

This was the only time that she woke up peacefully from her sleep.

Her lilac gaze was set upon the grey ceiling high above her head.

She recognize that place.

She wasn't at that ship, nor the Marine's ship.

She was in Mihawk's home.

Safe and sound for what she assumed. She couldn't remember much of what had happened for her to end up in bed for the millionth time. Ever since she arrived here, most of her time was spent on that bed.

-Might as well just get married to it. – She mumbled and turned to her side, curling up in a ball.

-Marry whom? – A voice spoke, making her jump lightly. Mihawk was casually sitting on a chair next to the bed, wearing his signature blouse and those light pants and his magnificent boots.

-The bed. – She answered bluntly, earning a raised eyebrow from the swordsman. – I've been spending so much time with it ever since I got here… Might as well. – For the first time she listened to his genuine laughter. It was so pleasing to her ears like a sweet lullaby that rocked her ever so gently. It was contagious as well and she enjoyed it so much. Once he calmed down, Calysta looked at the golden eyed swordsman. – So… care to explain what happened?

-You just attacked me. – He answered bluntly.

-That's… lovely. – She sat up on the bed and stretched her arms above her head. – With no reason what so ever?

-No reason. – He leaned back on the chair and just looked at the woman that slowly stood up from the bed and walked around the room. – But it seemed that you killed a marine before I got there.

-That might've triggered it…

-Trigger?

-I… sometimes lose control over my animal side when I'm highly afraid or I kill someone. – She brushed her hair to the back of her head and began to walk back and forth around the room. – I need to train a bit more… - As she continued to pace around, she didn't notice the swordsman getting up from his seat and walking up to her until she found the man before her and felt two large hands holding her in place, on each side of her waist. – Mihawk…?

-Are you alright? – He asked as he leaned his head towards her neck and rested his face against her pale skin. He inhaled deeply her sweet scent as he felt her nod affirmatively. – That's good. – He whispered before raising his head a bit and placing a kiss on her earlobe. She just shivered at this gesture before he proceeded to kiss her neck and towards her jawline.

-Hawkie… - She mumbled lightly. – What… are you doing?

-Payback. – With that he placed a wild and passionate kiss on her lips, pulling her body closer to his, pressing her breasts against his chest. A low roar formed from deep down his throat that came out as a muffled grunt because of the kiss.

He trailed on of his hands down her back and stopped on her ass, where he took the opportunity to grab onto the tender flesh, causing her to moan lightly under his touch. He was enjoy her reactions to his every touch and he was going to have fun with it.

Her hands reached out to his head, messing his raven black hair before she jumped onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding herself against him. She could feel her desire rising further and further as she felt the sexual tension suffocating her.

She needed him.

She didn't know but he had such a strong effect on her and she enjoyed it so much.

It was addictive.

Mihawk placed both his hands on her bottom, supporting her and took the chance to slide one of his hands to her warm core, rubbing it over the fabric of her pants. This made Calysta push away from the kiss in order to take a deep breath and release a suffocated moan. The swordsman just carried her towards the nearest wall and pinned her there, trapping her before forcing her into another wild, sloppy and lustful kiss.

He continued to caress her warm core, earning suffocated moans and complaints from the woman that he was holding captive and oh! how he adored it.

His kisses trailed down her neck, sucking lightly on the skin and leaving his mark before trailing down to her chest and kissing her visibly erected nipples over her tank top. Even wearing the Tierisch breastplate, Calysta could feel the warmth of his lips and that was enough to drive her insane.

All this teasing began with just innocent play but now… It had become a war and she was losing it.

She didn't mind at all as long as he lost with her and she was committed to do so.

Just as this resolution hit her, Mihawk let her down and began to walk away from her.

-Where are you going? – She asked, confusion all over her face.

-It was payback. – He answered before turning his back to her.

-How long?

-What? – He turned to face her, his golden eyes analyzing her blushed figure.

-How long has it been since you've been with a woman?

-Too long.

-Then you're not leaving, Dracule Mihawk. – Those last words were spoken with lust and conviction that drove him closer to the edge.

With those words, Calysta walked towards the swordsman before her, took hold of his wrists and pulled him towards her, into an intense kiss.

They were both losing the war but they were enjoying it.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for such a long wait for another chapter!**

**It's just that... I have ideas for this story, I just don't know how to connect them all.**

**I hope to post a new chapter soon, I'm already working on it and... well: you can see that it is getting hot and heavy xD It's a treat from my part, I guess?**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait.**

**Anyways, I do not own One Piece (as usual)**

**I only own Calysta and Alexis.**


	10. Chapter 10: I Want You so Bad

**Chapter 10**

His golden eyes were wide open in surprise.

That kiss she gave him preventing him from leaving that room was enough to make him lose his grip on control. His hands instinctively took hold of the female figure that was tasting his lips, holding her closer to his body. His fingers clawed her flesh before pulling her to his lap.

As an answer she wrapped her legs around his waist, her nails brushing his scalp and messing his hair in the process.

His libido was washing over his body, making him feel incredibly needy for her touch. Mihawk rushed to take her tank top off, leaving her with her breastplate. Calysta did her best to remove her armor set, letting it drop on the floor before proceeding to remove his ruffled blouse.

The swordsman's hands were busy with her perfectly round breasts, feeling the soft flesh before squeezing it, earning a painful moan from her. Out of instinct, the silver haired woman clawed his back, leaving red markings on his skin.

They were hungrily tasting each other's skin, trading bites on the neck or the lips before Mihawk moved his mouth to her chest, biting her right breast, next to her already erected nipple. She gasped and arched her back, pressing her body more into him.

Each movement made them feel like they were craving this for such a long time. Nothing mattered now except the fact that they needed to have that hungry and lustful moment. There were no actual feelings involved in what they were doing just plain, wild and basic need, almost like an animal that has the need to breed.

It felt like their instinct was kicking in.

It was a basic and savage need that needed to be satiated.

This want was originated from so much teasing the two used and now was the moment that they just lost their grip on control.

Calysta pushed herself out of the swordsman lap and rushed her hands to undo his pants while he followed suit and undid her pant, kicking his own boots away from his feet in the process.

-To bed. – She growled in a low tone, making him slowly step away from her but never leaving his gaze from her figure. She quickly rushed to the door, locking it before walking towards then swordsman that was now sitting on the edge of the bed, completely naked.

He was such a sight for her eyes delight.

Just… wild, savage and brute perfection with a hint of elegance and swiftness.

Not to mention the package size that he kept hidden in his pants.

Calysta couldn't help but bite her lower lip before pushing him down to the bed and sitting on top of him. She swayed her hips back and forth, her warm and wet entrance teasing his long erection, earning a muffled moan from the swordsman that was under her.

She was going to enjoy this so much.

The silver haired woman trailed kisses on his jaw, towards his neck where she took the chance to bite it hard as she slid his erection into her, earning a loud and clear moan mixed with a surprise shout of pain. She felt the taste of blood on her mouth. She might've bit him too hard but he didn't seem to mind because he attempted to buck his hips upwards but she kept him stranded underneath her.

Mihawk reached his hand to the back of her head, taking hold of her silver hair before pulling her down into a wild kiss that drove her insane. That kiss encouraged her to begin to ride him slowly but his hands quickly found their way to her hips, making her speed up. Every thrust drove her closer to the edge. He was just so big and it felt so nice having him inside of her.

Suddenly he pulled her down to him, slamming their crotches together before he began to push her back and forth lightly, making his erection twirl inside of her, earning louder moans from the woman that was on him.

Calysta slowly sat up straight, never breaking eye contact and rode him fervently. His golden gaze was melting her away into a hypnotic state that seemed to silently give her orders which she answered gratefully.

That man was incredibly seductive and she enjoyed being the one under his spell.

As she slowly lost control over her body, which now seemed to move at its own will, her scars began to be revealed.

Mihawk could only stare in amazement and delight at this woman's figure. All those marks across her body showed how strong she stood through god know how many years of torture. He let his hand trail down her torso before he sat up straight, making her lean back lightly. He never stopped moving his hips, teasing her further to her limit.

Swiftly, he twirled the two bodies, making her lay down on the bed and slammed himself into her, hard earning a suffocated shout of pleasure and pain before he continued these same strong thrusts making her moan and claw his back in pleasure.

Just as her limit approached, Mihawk felt her nails grow sharper and piercing deeper into his flesh, making a small, thin stream of red liquid roll down his back. He took this opportunity to bite her neck hard, earning a shout of pleasure as she finally reached her wanted orgasm. With the strength he had left, he slammed his body against her reaching his release but, before he could pull out to release his seed outside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, making him cum inside her.

Sweat was dripping down their foreheads, Mihawk still over her, not letting his torso fall on her.

-Ca…

-I can't get pregnant if that's what you're wondering. – She said between pants, earning a surprised look from the swordsman. Was that part of one of the Marine's experiments? He would have to take his time to figure out what had happened to her but for now they needed to rest. When he finally decided to move to her side, Calysta wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him down towards her. – Can we just… stay like this for a while? You can leave if you want afterwards. – She mumbled, her cheek brushing against his ear. He smelled so nice and his messy raven hair tangled between her fingers felt so relaxing. He only sighed as a response before he took hold of her body and turned around, making her lie on top of his body. – What…?

-Don't complain. – He answered, his voice husky and tired. His hand reached out to the blanket that was almost off of the bed and covered their bodies. – I don't want to squish you under my weight. - She couldn't complain much. One way or the other, she just felt comfortable with him, especially now. Although no feelings were involved in what they had just done, Calysta could feel that he somehow had gotten closer to her. She was beginning to trust that man and he seemed to trust her as well. Bit by bit, at least. She sighed and attempted to rest but she didn't feel tired so she just stared into the void as the swordsman brushed her silver hair away from her face. His rough calloused fingers felt so nice against her scalp. It relaxed her so much. – How come you can't get pregnant? – He suddenly asked, like a shot in the dark. There was little chance that she would answer but he wanted to take a chance.

-I… - She inhaled deeply before proceeding with the explanation. – The Marines made me sterile in order to continue with their… studies. – That last word was spoken with such disgust and repulse that made Mihawk uncomfortable for a couple of seconds.

-What did their studies involve? – He dared to continue the conversation to whatever route it was taking. He was a bit scared that she would react negatively but he wanted to take a chance at getting to understand what happened to her.

-Making me work for them, I guess. – She tried to answer but her mind was at a loss because she didn't know what they truly wanted from her. – I'm not sure.

-You're not sure?

-No. I was worrying more about leaving that place than to rather staying there, strolling about. – Her voice had a strong hint of sarcasm when she spoke those words.

She finally sat up on the bed and stretched her arms above her head. Mihawk took this chance to look at the large scar that cross her back from top to bottom, reaching out his hand to touch it. She twitched and cringed at the touch before proceeding to use her ability to hide them away.

-Why do you hide them?

-It reminds me of how weak I was. – She mumbled as she got up from the large bed, leaving the naked swordsman there, the sheets only covering his crotch area. – And I still am…

-You're not weak. – Mihawk acknowledged, sitting up on the bed and looking at the feminine figure that was walking around the room, gathering her clothes. The woman took one quick glance at the swordsman, waiting for an explanation. – You are possibly stronger than me.

She laughed.

Loudly.

-You're funny sometimes, Dracule Mihawk.

The way she spoke his name teased him so much that was making him hard again and that didn't go unnoticed by the silver haired woman. She just sat down next to him and proceeded to pleasure him, caressing his already erected penis.

**-x-**

Akainu walked into the tent and sat down on a wooden chair that was next to a table that the marines had set up. Being in that ghastly island annoyed him deeply, especially the constant attacks of mandrills.

It just irritated him but, nonetheless, he was here for a job and he would finish it.

Mainly because he had a feeling that his previous project was here, under the protection of the swordsman, but also because he wanted to try out his newest subject, a kid he found roaming around the world, searching for adventures. He was easily brainwashed via he methods and was easily manipulated which was a plus.

All those studies that his men had did with that Calysta girl had paid off.

Her genes were able to mutate others', making them half Tierisch.

-Finally arrived? – Akainu spoke out when he felt a presence near. The man approached the tent and walked inside, revealing his figure to the admiral. – What is your report, Akbal?

**A/N:**

**Okay so... THAT CLIFFHANGER! :D**

**I wanted to bring him back because he had little play on the previous story. For those who haven't read the previous fanfic I wrote "In a Blink of an Eye", here's a quick summary: Akbal is a friend of mine's artistic name that asked me to be part of the fanfic so I made his character be Alexis brother. Innitially he was part of the Whitebeard Pirates but when he died, he decided to leave the crew in search for a new start since he felt somewhat lost. In the process he was caught by the marines and went under various brainwashing thingies and WE'RE HERE! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't kill me for the cliffhanger XD**

**I plan on publishing a new chapter every wednesday so... STAY TUNED :D**

**As always, I do not Own One Piece**

**I only own Alexis and Calysta**

**Akbal belongs to my fellow friend**


	11. Chapter 11: You

**Chapter 11**

Calysta woke up feeling sore but comfortable on the large king size bed. She reached her arm to her side, searching for the swordsman that she had shared the bed with. No one.

Figures… Deciding that he only spent the day with her just for the shag, she inhaled deeply and sat up on the bed, a complaint escaping her lips.

-You move and complain a lot in your sleep. – A voice spoke out, startling Calysta.

There he was. Sitting on the large throne-like chair next to the bed, still butt naked and casually reading a small book. His golden eyes were averted from the small book once he had heard the rustle of the sheets.

-Why are you always so silent? – She asked placing a hand over her chest, over the area of her heart. – You always scare me. – She had to admit it that it was true that the swordsman was always so silent he would surprise her ever so often. Despite this little detail, she had to admit that she was surprise that he had stayed with her throughout her sleep. She thought he would've left her as soon as he was done with business but she was surprised once again by him. – And it's not my fault I complain in my sleep. – She got up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her body and walked up to the swordsman, taking the book away from his grasp. – A novel? – She raised her right eyebrow at the book and turned a few pages, reading the content rather quickly. – Never figured you'd be someone into that.

-How would you figure me to be?

-Someone into informational kind of books.

-I enjoy them just as much as I enjoy these novels. – He got up from the chair and stood before her in all his majestic presence. – Why are you covered?

-Can't I be? – She finally removed her lilac gaze from the book, looking up at the raven haired swordsman.

-I want to see you. – His hands trailed down her arms before tugging at the sheets, letting them drop on the floor. He let his golden eyes search her entire body, taking in her figure before caressing her back tenderly with his rough and calloused hands.

That small gesture caused her goose bumps and made her drop the book on the floor, inhaling deeply.

-What do you want from me, Dracule Mihawk? – She breathed out as the swordsman placed light feather kisses on her neck.

-I told you already. I'm interested in you. – He spoke, his warm breath against her pale skin. – I want you.

-For what?

-I want you to be mine. – He whispered against her ear before kissing her earlobe, earning a sigh. "I've fallen for you" was words that he had decided to leave unspoken.

-I will only bring you trouble. – Her hands trailed down his back, feeling the elegant muscles that he had gained through years of practice. As he placed light feather kisses on her skin, she felt a sensation on her heart that was hurting her in a pleasant way. She had never felt this before but the sensation was… beautiful. Just being in his presence made her feel safe and… what was the word?

Loved.

He made her feel loved for the first time in her life.

-That why I like you. – He said, his warm breath hitting her chest. – You are dangerous and that intrigues me and makes me want you more and more.

-Mihawk… - She mumbled out, a blush washing over her features as Dracule Mihawk took hold of her body and carried her to bed, tasting each part of her body with kisses.

Unlike before, his actions were calm and cohesive, thoughtful even. He wasn't going to rush this like before.

They had hungrily had sexual intercourse, almost like animals, but now a calm need was installed between them, their actions filled with soothing emotions.

Suddenly, all this was interrupted by a strong knock on the locked door.

-Hey Hawk-Eyes! – It was Zoro who was shouting from the other side. – Your friends from the Marine are coming and they don't look like they want to talk.

Mihawk's figure jolted upward, his gaze dropping on the door and then to Calysta.

-Go hide. – He ordered calmly as he gathered their clothes from the floor. – I'll be there as quick as I can. – He tossed Calysta's clothes to her before he proceeded to quickly get dressed. – You're going to warn Shanks and his crew of what's happening and then rush to the entrance. I want you there but stay out of their line of sight. – He took hold of her face between his hands. – I don't want them to take you away from me. – With that he placed the sweetest of kisses on her lips, leaving her stunt until he gave her a gaze that snapped her out of her trance.

Calysta rushed to get dressed, hiding her small knifes between her clothing before leaving the room, followed by the swordsman. At a certain part of the hallway they got separated. She needed to warn the Red Hair Pirates.

Opening the door that led to a large living room, she spotted the members scattered around the room.

-Shanks. – She called, capturing the attention of all the crew members. – Mihawk told me to warn you about…

-The Marines, yes. – His back was turned to her, his gaze upon the large window. Next to him was the petit figure of Alexis, who had her arm around his waist. – You want to take care of Akainu, am I right?

-Yes. – Her voice sounded so dark, no hesitation behind her decision to take that man down. – I will hunt down who has been my predator for so long.

With that said, he finally turned around to face her, a courageous smile on his lips.

-We've got your back all the way. – The red haired captain said, earning a smile from Calysta.

Alexis casually walked up to the Tierisch and placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering words to her that made her laugh loudly.

-Will you do it?

-Definitely.

With that, she turned around and left the room, heading towards the entrance where Mihawk was already dealing with the marines. She transformed into the black cat she had previously used and walked carefully around the entrance hall, hiding her body in the shadows until she finally stood next to the open door, still hiding away.

Lucky for her she had sensitive ears in her animal form, making it easier for her to listen to the conversation.

-My sources say that you have what we want here. – That voice she easily recognized as being Akainu.

-I have no idea what you are looking for, only the information you gave me before. – Mihawk continued to talk, his tone never changing, revealing no emotion from his part. – If I find something of the sort I'll tell you.

-You don't have to hide her anymore, Dracule Mihawk. – Akainu spoke out and stepped aside, revealing a tall and well-built man with red hair, who looked very similar to Alexis.

-Who's the new recruit? – Mihawk eyed the individual that appeared, analyzing him from top to bottom.

-This is a man that decided to fight for a good cause. – Akainu looked at the red haired man and ordered him to introduce himself to the Shichibukai.

-My name is Akbal. – He bowed down respectfully before looking up at the swordsman, his eyes turning golden as he caught the scent of Calysta that was hiding behind the door.

-He is our reassurance that you are innocent or not of keeping the Tierisch here. – Akainu proceeded to explain as Akbal began to transform into a half beast. Mihawk took hold of his sword and took a fighting poise. – Now, now Shichibukai, there is no need for such drastic measures. If you're innocent, there's no need for that but your present actions are proving the opposite. – His gaze turned to the Akbal's beast form. – Go hunt.

With that final order, Akbal launched his body forward, his claws pointing at the swordsman but he blocked it with his Yoru, pushing him backwards.

-Get out of the way Shichibukai. – Akbal roared. The sound was so disturbing to hear, almost like a sickly animal shout.

-You'll have to go through us before reaching Hawkie. – A voice spoke from behind the Marines. Shanks was standing majestically, holding his sabre in hand, surrounded by his crew.

-The Yonkou is involved in this too? – Akainu gave Mihawk a devious smirk before transforming his arm into magma.

-We're here by our own accord. – Shanks proceeded to answer before taking a step forward. – You know if you proceed with this, you will be defeated. It's you and your puppet against us and Hawkie.

-Please don't call me that. – Mihawk complained as he stepped forward, never abandoning his fighting poise.

-I can't help it! – Shanks answered, a smile on his face.

-I'll hunt you down. – Akbal's beast form spoke, walking towards the Red Hair Pirates. Alexis took a step forward, facing what was her brother.

-What happened Akbal?

-I found my calling. – He smiled as kindly as that form could afford. – I have a power now. I can keep up with your awesomeness.

-You didn't need this, bro. – Alexis answered before unleashing her power, turning her hair completely white, and her eyes getting tainted in black during the process, tribal drawings crawling on the side of her skull. – Come on.

-As you wish, sis.

With that, the beast lunged towards his sister, the intent to kill carved into his will.

-Akbal! You're here to hunt down Calysta now go get her and I'll deal with these! – Akainu shouted in frustration.

-Why don't **you** come and hunt me down? – Calysta called, her human appearing from inside the building.

A smirk crept onto Akainu's lips as his eyes were set upon the female figure that had been his favourite project.

**A/N:**

**Sorry I took a bit longer to update this chapter.**

**It's done! And I'm planning on finishing it in about two to three chapters because... I have a need to write a Kuroko no Basket fanfiction XD Kasamatsu Yukio calls for me and my OCs *.***

**Anyways, I do not own One Piece!**

**I only own Alexis and Calysta**

**Akbal belongs to my good friend :D**


	12. Chapter 12: This Is My Fight

**Chapter 12**

-My little pet. – Akainu cockily walked towards the silver haired woman but she growled at him, making him stop. – I've returned to get you back. You need to help us a bit more.

-Stop it! – Calysta roared out, pointing towards Akbal. – Have you seen what you've done!? You can't just go along and use my genetic model to mutate others! – Her frustration was taking over her but she couldn't lose it completely. She had to pay attention to Akbal that had the intent to kill her in an instant.

As a response to her sudden outburst, Akainu just laughed.

-I know what I'm doing. – Akainu proceeded to explain. – This is part of my research that I luckily have perfected to a certain extent but I'll need you for a while longer. – His grin was eerie, causing a feeling of uneasiness to surge deep inside her gut. Something was wrong and she got the answer to that soon. – It's not at one hundred percent but I can work with this for now. – His body began to take shape, transforming into a large dire wolf of magmatic skin. The transformation had some human traits, making the animal look deformed in a certain extent but he was close.

Taking hold of her dagger, Calysta inhaled and made her power course through her body, sending wave after wave to her weapon, making her have a crimson glow.

-Blame the future events on the bad decision you've made that led you to me. – With that said, she rushed towards the magmatic wolf.

With one quick motion, she stabbed her dagger on its back and did a front flip, landing on its back. Amazingly, the magma wasn't burning her skin but rather sending a comforting warmth to her skin.

A flaw in his research.

He tried to brush her off but she just slide down his back, slashing it in the process but, to her surprise, there was no complaint from his part what so ever.

Instead… His large wound just regenerated and quickly.

Not that big of a flaw.

The Tierisch had quick regeneration abilities but his were just insanely quick. A normal Tierisch, depending on the type of wound would take a certain, yet short, amount of time to heal: from 30 seconds for minor wounds to a couple of hours to severe ones. The only damage that would kill a Tierisch was a lethal hit to their vital organs. There were no cases of bleeding to death because of the quick regeneration that would heal up the blood vessels.

It appeared that this fight would give a bigger problem.

She suddenly felt a rush of wind on her back. She looked behind her only to find, Mihawk blocking an attack from Akbal with his sword.

-I've got your back. – Mihawk said, pushing Akbal far away before slashing at the air, creating a wind blade and rushed its way towards the animalistic form. He barely dodged the attack, making it rush towards the Red Hair Pirates but had no effect. Shanks just slashed the attack away with his sabre.

-Don't neglect us Hawkie! – Alexis teased, rushing towards her brother. She placed her hands on his shoulders and jumped over him, kicking his back in the process. – Snap out of this bullshit, Akbal!

-You don't understand! – He growled as he got up from the floor and rushed towards her but was stopped by a strong punch to his face. Roo had hit him easily, launching him to the side. He stumbled lightly before he roared at the large man. – I was weak! – His attention quickly changed to his sister, charging at full force towards her. – I wanted to be better than you! – He slashed at her but she quickly dodged it, jumping behind him. – I wanted to be stronger. – His voice sounded almost desperate and, when he turned to face his sister, his eyes were filled with water. – Let me be better! – He rushed towards her one last time but, before he could hit her he stumbled to his knees, his arms falling like dead weights as he lifted his eyes towards the image of his sister. She looked like an angel to his eyes and he felt so calmed by her presence. – I don't want to hurt you. – He whimpered as he let the tears roll down his face, his body returning to its human form.

Tenderly, Alexis knelt down in front of him and took hold of his face between her hands.

-You don't have to, my dear brother. – Despite her white hair, deep black eyes and the tribal drawings on her skull, she had the most loving expression on her face, lulling him so sweetly. Alexis gingerly pulled her brother into a hug, brushing his red hair, sending him into a sound rest. – Just stay with me and you'll be alright.

-You're useless! – Akainu shouted and ran towards Akbal and Alexis, preparing his sharp claws to an attack but, before he could reach them, Calysta had already transformed into her dire wolf form and ran towards him, pushing him aside with her weight. – Get away!

She partially transformed back to her human form, her skin now covered in steel hard scales and her arms were that of a dragon.

-You came here for me. – She spoke out, emotionless. – Now finish what you started if you can.

-I'll deal with you in a bit. – Akainu growled before he turned his back to her. – I need to deal with some trash first.

-COME ON! – She just snapped at that time. He was seriously annoying her and she had little to no patience to deal with his actions. – KILL ME!

He didn't turn to face her so, instead, she ran towards him, jumping towards him and stabbing his back hard but he just tossed her aside. Using her other hand, she clawed his face, stabbing one of her claws on his eyeball, popping it out.

-You bitch! – He shouted as his body assumed his human form. Blood was leaking from his eye socket as he tried clumsily tried to stop the bleeding. As a last resort he used his devil fruit, burning to blood vessels until they stopped bleeding. With his remaining eye, he gazed at Calysta's form, noting that she was openly mocking him, playing along with his eyeball before throwing it to the floor and squishing it with her foot. The small sphere was transformed into a sticky substance of blood and cornea that got glued to her shoe. – You're dead.

With that said, he punched the ground, sending a wave of magma towards her but she just dodged it easily.

It was an ambush, as fast as lightning, Akainu appeared beside her, taking hold of the first thing she caught: her arm. This caused the skin to burn under his touch, earning a pained shout from the woman before him.

The flesh was hurting badly and the smell of burned flesh was beginning to spread quickly, sickening her.

Calysta had to do something and fast.

Without thinking, she just turned to face him, launching her draconic arm towards his skull but he barely dodged it, only resulting in cutting his left cheek open, revealing the inside of his mouth.

Nothing.

He didn't step back.

He just held onto to her tightly.

He didn't want to kill her. He just wanted to have as much fun torturing her for now.

-Calysta! – Mihawk shouted as he began to rush towards her.

-No! This is my fight. – She roared back. It wasn't just a plain request.

It was an order and he didn't want to disobey her.

She was actually frightening him a bit.

She looked… deadly.

Dangerous.

Oh, he did love this side of her, but…

At the same time…

He wanted to help her so badly.

It was her order and Shanks' gaze on him that made the swordsman think twice.

This was her time to have revenge and he was going to let her have it.

All he could do was watch from the side lines and make sure that no one else would intervene the fight.

Or she didn't get herself killed.

Calysta was running out of ideas, or maybe the pain was taking its toll over her mind, clouding it and leaving her with one option only.

With all her strength she slashed her arm right on the elbow area, releasing his grasp on her body. Blood leaked out of the freshly open wound but it quickly came to a stop as the regeneration abilities kicked in. The pain on the other hand would be something she would have to deal with.

-Aren't you full of surprises? – He mocked as he slowly walked towards her. He was the least bit worried about protecting himself and with good reason: Calysta was panicking and, just like a frightened animal, she would do whatever it took to survive. Her struggle was amusing to him. – You're just a scared little cat. You're weak.

Her mind was a fuzz, fear clouding her thoughts.

She was acting irrationally.

She was getting weak.

She was genuinely afraid of this man.

Once again, she had become the frightened child from back when she was caught by the marines and tested on.

"No! I have to return to Mihawk. I have to return to him."

She had had enough with that man.

Today was the day that she would kill him.

Break him to pieces.

Her body was surrounded by a strong rush of wind with a bluish colour before her body transformed into her ice dragon form. Thanks to her constant training and developing of her skills her dragon form had grown strong and larger. The dragon form's strength was also developed with the normal aging process which was always a plus.

Releasing a roar into the sky, her dragon form flew towards Akainu, her eyes now glowing a pure golden colour as she gathered her breath and let out ice shards from her mouth. The ice shards hit Akainu's magmatic arm, melting away quickly.

She took the chance to hit the ground with her tail with all her might, sending him off balance before breathing out strongly, freezing his feet to the ground, followed by the rest of his body, until it finally stopped at his neck.

Calysta had to move fast so, transforming back to her human self, while keeping the dragon arm, she ran towards the Marine and stabbed his chest, breaking through the thick ice layer that was covering his body and already melting away.

-See you in the afterlife. – She growled in a low voice, before removing her hand from within his chest, blood dripping down from both his body and her hand.

She inhaled deeply and turned around, towards her raven-haired swordsman. As she took slow steps towards him, she tripped and fell on her bottom.

The Red Hair Pirates, along with Mihawk, ran towards her, seeing if she was alright.

She was laughing so they assumed she was perfectly fine but, before they could reach her, her laugh was interrupted by a gushing sound.

-You're coming with me. – Akainu growled. He had transformed his arm into his animal form and had stabbed her back, coming out from her stomach.

Her body was now completely numb to the pain.

All she could do was smile tenderly at the swordsman that was now standing before her.

**A/N:**

**New chapter and I'm planning on finishing it on the next chapter so that I can move on to the next one :D**

**I was actually planning to kill Calysta and I think I'll do so _ poor Mihawk has no luck**

**The following fanfic... I'll talk about it on the next chapter XD I'm still in doubt of which one to write about so... yeah**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own One Piece!**

**I only own Alexis and Calysta**

**Akbal belongs to my friend**


	13. Chapter 13: Break Down and Come Back

**Chapter 13**

**~Mihawk's POV~**

"I've… I've let you die…"

This though crossed his mind so late.

He didn't want to believe it.

Even keeping his outer cool poise, his heart was in a thunderstorm. Everything around him was moving so fast yet it seemed time had stopped for him.

His golden gaze had caught her image as her life was fleeting away from her: she was sitting down on the ground, a smile on her face and claws surfacing from her stomach.

Calysta looked chaotically calm even in this situation and he was just… frozen in time.

-Mihawk! – Shanks called out, snapping the swordsman out of his trance. – Alexis says she can help her out! Snap out of whatever your state is and help us get her out of Akainu's claw.

He only nodded and rushed towards her limp body, carefully holding her form after Shanks pulled her out of Akainu's claws.

Once he stepped back, making way for Alexis, time seemed to move in slow motion.

It was so slow…

Taking an eternity for everything to end.

For the nightmare to end.

The thing was… Mihawk was fully aware that it wasn't just a sick product of his imagination.

It was reality.

Her life was slipping away so quickly, the colour fading from her figure.

His golden eyes were vacantly set upon Alexis, whom was currently sending metallic shards into Calysta's body, stopping the bleeding completely. Upon closer inspection, Mihawk could see that she was giving orders that were unheard to him while everyone moved frantically slow around him.

Zoro and Perona had joined them, Perona showing an expression of shock on her face while the green haired swordsman just stared blankly at Calysta's form yet, his eyes hid away the turmoil inside his heart. The green haired swordsman was feeling guilty for not doing anything to prevent the current situation.

-Dracule. – Alexis called, standing in front of him, finally awaking him from his thoughts. – Where can we take her?

Without a sound, the raven haired swordsman walked towards Calysta's body, picking it up and, almost robotically, carrying her inside his home, towards his own bedroom. He gingerly placed her upon the bed before covering her body with a large blanket before proceeding to pull the curtains, causing little to no light enter the room.

-Mihawk… - It was Shanks. He placed a hand on the swordsman's shoulder, trying to get some reaction from him but to little use.

Mihawk did nothing.

No flinching.

No comment.

He could barely hear him breath.

It was so light.

So frail.

It was the first time Shanks had ever saw the swordsman falter, lose control over his feelings.

Breaking down to such a deplorable state.

-Please leave. – The raven haired swordsman finally spoke.

-We'll be in the living room. – The Yonkou informed before leaving the room, followed by everyone else, leaving the swordsman alone with the woman he loved.

Finally left alone with Calysta, the swordsman allowed his body to lie down next to hurt, pulling her limp body into his embrace. Unconscious, her scars were visible since she wasn't using her abilities to hide them away.

Even with the carvings on her skin she was still perfect to his eyes.

With his calloused fingers, he traced lines that followed the drawings of her scars.

Across her cheeks.

Over her lips.

The curve of her neck, towards her shoulder.

She was carved to such an extent that was almost unbelievable someone could withstand so many hardships.

And yet… she was still perfect to his eyes.

He loved her so much.

Returning his hand to her cheek, he pulled her into a tight embrace before letting silent tears finally fall from his eyes.

His heart was torn and he could only hope and pray, to whomever would listen to him, to bring her back to him.

**~Alexis POV~**

Everything was wrong.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

As she took a deep breath she could feel the heavy atmosphere around her.

It was eerie and uncomfortable to her.

As the large group arrived to the living room, she quickly took the chance to just let her body fall onto the first large chair that she found, sighing heavily. As she stared into oblivion she felt a warm and large hand being placed upon her shoulder before hugging her form tightly. The scent she felt belonged to her beloved Shanks whom was doing everything in his power to comfort her.

-Everything will be alright. – He whispered into her ear, only earning a defeated sigh from her.

-I can only hope that you're right, Shanks-dear. – She stated before resting her head against his head that was now next to hers. – I only wish we had Joshua with us… He would've know what to do in this situation.

-But we don't have him here now… - Shanks spoke out, pulling a chair and sitting right in front of Alexis. His legs were spread apart so that he could pull her closer to his body and hold her tight. – He wanted to leave for a while and so I let him. – He brushed her hair away from her face, before caressing her cheek. – We have you though, and I trust in your abilities. – His eyes rose towards his crew members. – We trust in your abilities.

Her gaze turned towards her crew members that she had grown to adore so much and smiled.

-I hope that it was more than enough to work.

-What did you do, really? – Zoro finally spoke, after settling his emotions.

-I have this ability that makes me able to mutate into a weapon or release shards of steel that I can control whenever I want. – Alexis proceeded to explain to the swordsman that she knew far too well. The opposite couldn't be said, though. – These shards or basically my blood and, what I did was give part of my blood to her, creating a steel layer that would help heal her organs. I've done of smaller wounded animals and minor wounds with the crew but never to this extent. That's why I'm saying that I can only hope that what I've done was enough. – She let out yet another heavy sigh, closing her eyes in the process. – And right now I'm still controlling those shards and it's exhausting to do so. – A small drop of sweat dropped down her forehead and dripped onto her lap where her hands were resting. Her eyes slowly opened when she felt her hands being grasped by her beloved red haired pirate.

-That is an interesting power. – Zoro stated, curiosity taking over his mind. – A devil fruit.

-It a natural ability. – Benn proceeded to explain which Alexis was very thankful for. She had her hands full controlling her power at a long distance. She would've asked for Mihawk to let her stay in the room but she knew the swordsman wanted and needed to be alone with Calysta. – When she appeared to us she was unaware of it.

-She appeared? – Now it was Perona's turn to be curious about the whereabouts of this red haired woman.

Benn's gaze was set upon Alexis for a split second, waiting for some silent order. She nodded lightly, allowing him to proceed the explanation.

-She isn't from this… world. – Benn continued as he sat down on one of the many couches in that living room. – The same goes for her brother. – He pointed at Akbal whom just waved at the pink haired girl. – Apparently, in her world, there are no such things as devil fruits and powers so, she didn't know what she was able to do until she got into a fight with some bandits. - The nostalgia and memories washed over him, remembering how the two of them had gotten lost in that snowstorm. He had grown really fond of that girl since that point on.

Suddenly silence fell upon the room.

There was nothing to say.

Absolutely nothing.

Just… emptiness.

Worry.

Guilt.

And as the never ending seconds passed, Alexis felt as if her power was growing weaker until she finally decided to unleash her power to her most recent level. Her hair suddenly turned white and the tribal drawings appeared on her skull.

Both Zoro and Perona stared in amazement at this woman that had appeared at that castle just a few days ago. She seemed so… unique and powerful.

The green haired swordsman couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips.

He wanted to fight against this woman that could transform into weapons.

-Can you please start talking about anything and everything? – Alexis requested, tapping her foot on the floor. – All this silence is making me annoyed and uncomfortable.

-A pirate's life for me? – Yasopp asked and received a nod from her.

-Misty Mountains Cold. – Alexis whispered, almost sounding like a threat. – But very quietly. I don't want Hawkie to think that we don't care one bit about Calysta. He's worse than a woman PMS'ing when he's in this state and I don't blame him for that.

-It feels like you're the one who doesn't care that much. – Zoro commented as he leaned against the wall.

-When I get nervous or stressed I make these strange remarks that make people think exactly like you. – As she spoke, she opened one of her eyes, revealing a completely black orb to him that sent a shiver up his spine.

She really looked powerful.

No wonder she was in the pirate crew of a Yonkou.

She had this calm and dangerous aura around her that made Zoro jump of excitement and expectation of a strong opponent and a good fight.

Very quietly the Red Hair Pirates began to hum the song that Alexis requested before Shanks began to sing the beginning of the lyrics followed by the rest of the crew.

Now that was perfect to relax her.

It helped that Shanks was massaging her hands, soothing her even more.

As the melody sunk into her being, her mind began to track back to the fight where Calysta had nearly lost her life.

Akainu had done something inhuman especially towards her brother.

That bastard had brainwashed her own brother in order to order him about and kill Calysta. Luckily he had remembered Alexis and stopped but now he had a strange set of powers that neither of them knew how to control. If only Calysta was alright, she could help Akbal with his new abilities.

Her eyes were shot open as she finally felt Calysta's heartbeat through her steel shards making her jump from her seat and rush outside of the living room towards the room where both Mihawk and Calysta were.

The crew followed her, trying to understand her sudden burst.

Alexis opened the door carefully, not wanting to scare the grieving swordsman that was now sitting on a chair, next to her bed, holding her hand in both of his warm and calloused hands.

-Hawkie. – Her voice was filled with care and tenderness as she spoke his awful nickname. She noticed that his cheeks were red and slightly wet from his tears. Alexis could only feel compassion towards the swordsman that was sitting in front of her, a small dim of hope still shinning deep within the golden ocean that was his eyes.

Before she could say anything else, Calysta's form stirred next to him before she finally turned to her side, facing Mihawk.

His eyes were wide open as he looked at her form before his gaze jumped to Alexis.

He couldn't contain his happiness: finally breaking his always calm and collected self he jumped from his seat and pulled Alexis into a tight hug.

-Thank you so much. – He whispered against her red hair before letting her go.

-You're welcome Hawkie. – She smiled widely at him. – Oh, one more thing, I accelerated the process of regeneration that she had so… she probably already has her other arm already.

-Shanks… - Mihawk called, making the captain that was standing at the doorstep come in. – You are a really lucky man.

-So are you. – The red haired captain said, looking at Calysta's form that was beginning to wake up.

-My dear friends, let's leave the two lovebirds alone. – Alexis said, as he casually walked out of the room but was stopped suddenly.

-No. – Mihawk said, his gaze never leaving Calysta. – I want you to stay here. I want her to know who saved her life.

-Oh Hawkie, you've turned soft. – Alexis commented, giving the swordsman an innocent look when he glared at her in an amused deadly stare.

-Why are you so loud!? – Calysta groaned as she sat up on the bed but quieted herself when she saw the room filled with way too many people. – Why is everyone here? – Her mind suddenly clicked. – Where's Akainu?

-Dead. – Mihawk informed.

-For real? – She couldn't hide the wide smile that crept to her lips.

Everyone nodded, smiles on everyone's face as they saw the excitement grow on her face.

She was finally free from those dark days.

She was no longer hunted.

She was no longer a prey.

She was the hunter and she had succeeded.

-Thank you so much. – Her smile grew wider when tears began to stream down her face. – Thank you so much for being there for me. – She cried out, breaking down suddenly into a burst of tears and joy.

Everyone could only laugh at her reaction.

She was adorable in this state and she looked so happy.

Mihawk helped her up from the bed and pulled her into a tight hug.

-I've missed you. – He whispered into her ear.

-You've turned soft, Hawkie. – She commented, followed by a light chuckle.

-So I've been told.

-This calls for a celebration! – Shanks stated making everyone cheer and rush to the kitchen. It was going to be a long day but it was going to be enjoyable.

Calysta was finally happy and Mihawk had finally found someone that would stay by his side until the end.

They were happy.

They were no longer the prey.

They were the hunters.

**~END~**

**A/N:**

**So... that was the end! :D Yeah! I really couldn't wait until Wednesday. I had it complete yesterday and I couldn't way to publish it!**

**I had fun writing this final chapter. It was... Amazing and a roller coaster of EMOTIONS! GAH!**

**CAN'T!**

**FANGIRL!**

**SDKJLBGVSK.**

**Anywho! I hope you've enjoyed this journey as much as I did.**

**I want to give a special thanks to Kimi Saruby who has been reading my fanfictions since the very beginning and I'm very thankful for her support. It means the world to me that you've enjoyed these adventures!**

**Not only her but I hope everyone else has enjoyed this adventure!**

**I had fun.**

**I'll be taking a break from writing but I already have plans for a future fanfic and... it's another One Piece XD god damn me and my waves of one piece! It's going to be a Zoro x OC one. Yes I enjoy creating my own characters. It's FUN :D **

**As always, I do not own One Piece**

**I only own Alexis and Calysta (also Joshua who was mentioned)**

**Akbal belongs to my friend :D**

**Until the next adventure my fellow readers :)**


End file.
